Perfect Life
by McIzzieFan
Summary: Katie's all grown up and she's got everything she could ever want, apart from love. When she crosses paths with someone she never thought she could fall for, sparks fly... Only problem is he's completely oblivious to them! Pairings- Jatie and Naomily!
1. Chapter 1

**Already posted this on my Livejournal but thought it was worth sharing on here as well. Hoping to do a few chapters of this, an unconventional pairing I know but hopefully you'll see that it works! I don't own any of the characters etc etc **

**Chapter One**

Drumming her fingers on the desk impatiently Katie really hated waiting. She is Katie Fitch, that's a pretty big name in the fashion world, people didn't tend to keep Katie Fitch waiting. She's the utterly fierce, number one modeling agent in Britain and EVERYONE wants to sign to her because she gets the best deals, she picks the best talent, Katie Fitch is quite frankly the best.

A fucking accountant was making her wait, a fucking accountant! I mean if it was someone important she might be able to excuse the fact that it was ten past nine and their scheduled meeting was nine on the dot (Katie likes precision, you don't get to the top without being perfect). To be honest now she was only waiting around just to have the pleasure of firing his stupid arse the minute he walked through the door.

A nervous knock got her attention. "Come in!" She barked angrily, standing up she smoothed down her blouse, because Katie Fitch always looks fucking awesome. Clearing her throat, she mentally rehearsed her "fuck off you useless piece of shit" speech but the sight of the man awkwardly making his way to the desk took her breath away, suddenly she couldn't find her voice. Katie Fitch was speechless for the first time... Ever.

"Wow... I mean, I... I'm sorry i'm late, there was a problem with the tube, some man protesting something or other, he was rather loud and it freaked me out and I had to calm down so I had to get a mango juice from the cafe on the corner and they were slow, queues you know, so yes i'm sorry, sorry Katie but i'm here." JJ stuttered nervously, smoothing his tie and running a hand through his hair.

Katie looked him up and down, she was pretty sure the guy in front of her was JJ but he just looked so... Wow. A smart suit, perfect hair, perfect teeth (those braces had truely paid off) and how had she never noticed those eyes before? She knew the answer to that, she'd been too preoccupied with brainless pretty boys to notice that funny little JJ had some rather amazing potential.

"So... Shall I take a look at those accounts?" JJ asked nervously, puzzled by the silence and by the strange way that Katie was looking at him. He'd never really understood Katie Fitch, she was a bit of a cow, always mean to Emily and he didn't like that. He wouldn't have come here today if it wasn't for the Fitch account being worth so much money. He needed to impress Katie and he was hoping a bit of shared history would work in his favour.

"_Don't tell her it's you coming, you know what Katie's like, a surprise will do her good" Emily smiled, rubbing her friends hands reassuringly. "Katie's a bitch, i'd avoid her altogether J" Naomi scoffed placing cups of tea in front of her girlfriend and their curly haired friend. "The account is worth a lot of money" JJ explained, he knew Naomi was right, that he should avoid Katie altogether, even Emily only saw her sister at Christmas. Success had done something to her, completely elevated her to a whole new level of bitch. "Oh come on Nai, she's alright..." Emily half-heartedly defended her sister but knew it was pointless, she was just as worried about this meeting as JJ was._

"Sure... I've got everything right here." Katie stuttered, subconsciously unbuttoning one of the buttons on her shirt to reveal just a little bit more cleavage. Sitting down at her desk she crossed her legs letting her skirt hitch up just a little before huffing at JJ being completely oblivious to her efforts.

"Everything seems to be pretty straightforward, your last accountant must have been pretty good" JJ smiled, running through the papers in front of him.

"My last accountant fucked my boyfriend, needless to say I ejected them both from my life" Katie sighed, it wasn't even that she'd loved her ex, it was more that he'd had the audacity to cheat on her. Stupid little prick, 'little prick' was very accurate as well... Not like JJ, hmm from the look of his trousers he had something dangerous going on down there, she was going to have to open the window and get some fresh air. Katie Fitch was getting flustered.

"Oh, sorry about that. Erm... Well if you'd have me i'd love the Fitch account, i'm very good at my job and you can rely on me. I won't fuck your boyfriend!" JJ laughed, before letting out a nervous squeak that Katie actually found quite adorable.

"JJ I would love for you to be my accountant. I believe we could have a very productive relationship" Katie winked, making those last two words linger, they were loaded with suggestion but once again JJ was completely oblivious. Fuck that boy was blind, couldn't he see a come on when it was standing right in front of him?

"Right well, i'll have my secretary sort out a meeting. I must be off, i've got to get back to the office." JJ explained, standing up he suddenly dropped his bag, stuff spilling everywhere, Katie was quick to help him gather up his things. The two of them on their hands and knees, it was quite a cute sight, not as cute as the baby-gro that Katie picked up and held out in front of her.

"Bit small for you JJ isn't it?" Katie laughed, rubbing her thumb against the soft material of the pink and white striped garment, it was incredibly cute.

JJ let out another nervous laugh before taking it from Katie and putting it back into his bag, "I know i'm a little early but I saw it and I thought it would be nice, for the baby I mean" JJ explained, simply adding to Katie's confusion.

"You're having a baby?" She asked, bloody hell no wonder he wasn't responding to the fact that she had her tits practically on show.

"Me? No... Don't be silly! The baby, Emily's baby" JJ stuttered his explanation before registering the shock on Katie's face and realising that she didn't know this particular piece of information. "Bobbins" he muttered, cursing himself for saying too much.

"Emily's pregnant?" Katie gasped, how could her sister be pregnant and she not have a clue about it. Had their lives become so completely detached?

"Erm well... Yes. I'm going to be the godfather, i'll be rather good at it" JJ explained proudly, his friendship with Naomi and Emily was the only one that had survived outside of college. Everyone else was so busy with their lives to even bother with friendship.

"Yeah, i'm sure you will" Katie almost whispered, nothing could disguise her hurt. The minute JJ had gone she sat down at her desk and cried. Katie Fitch had the 'perfect life' and she fucking hated it.

**Drop me a line, let me know what you think. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, they're much appreciated. All suggestions/comments/criticisms are welcome :D**

The thing about trying to get comfortable when you have an ever growing bump in front of you is that it can be rather tricky as Emily was finding out. Add to that the fact she had nasty heartburn and was basically feeling rather run down and tired, she was incredibly relieved when finally she adjusted herself so that both her and baby were relaxed and snuggled up ready to watch 'Gardeners World'. It was at this point, of course, that the doorbell rang and she had to pause her programme and get up determined to punch whoever was at the door.

"Ow!" JJ grunted, taken aback by Emily whacking him in the chest. Surely she didn't know about his little slip with Katie already! He looked at his angry looking friend with a confused look which simply made her smile, before she dragged him inside the house.

"Sorry, hormones." Emily excused her actions, she rather enjoyed that being pregnant, meant she could get pissy and have a wonderful excuse.

"That's ok, you're probably going to want to hit me again in a minute" JJ squeaked nervously, loosening his tie as he tried to assess exactly how much damage a five month pregnant woman could do to him.

"What have you done now J?" Emily groaned, preparing herself for whatever mess JJ had created. The thing about being friends with JJ was that he would normally blurt out something inappropriate to precisely the wrong person at precisely the wrong time.

"Well you never said that you hadn't told Katie you were pregnant!" JJ spluttered, before bowing his head to avoid Emily's glare.

"JJ what the fuck! I'm sure she bloody loved hearing it from you! Now she's going to be more of a bitch to me than normal at Christmas, thanks for making Fitch family fun day ten times harder! Why did you have to say anything at all?" Emily snapped, she knew she shouldn't get angry at JJ it wasn't his fault but she just hadn't had the desire to share this special news with Katie.

"I dropped my bag, and she found the baby-gro in there" JJ explained, stuttering nervously. "I'm sorry Em, i'm a spaz, a complete mong, a fucking idiot who can't keep his mouth shut, stupid bloody..."

"JJ you're getting locked on, calm down it's alright ok?" Emily assured, rubbing his arms knowing that simply the tone of her voice could calm him down. They had a bond, best friends forever they just clicked.

"Sorry" JJ sighed, giving Emily a small smile to let her know that he appreciated her always being there to look after him and keep him calm.

"What's this about a baby-gro?" Emily asked with a smile. If it was possible she thought JJ was even more excited about this baby than her and Naomi, that's why they'd asked JJ to be godfather, the perfect man for the job they knew that no-one better would look out for their little one in life.

"Well I saw it in the shop this morning, and it's rather cute and rather soft and it's the best kind of material for a newborn, it's soft for their skin." JJ explained, proudly holding out the tiny garment for Emily who took it from him gratefully.

"It's gorgeous J" Emily smiled, leaning back into the sofa she found a new comfortable position with her head resting on JJ's shoulder. Pressing play the two of the sat watching a feature on hedge-trimming and the joys of pot plants.

"So how was my delightful sister?" Emily asked casually, trying to stifle a yawn, pregnancy was making her sleepy.

"Kind of strange. She gave me the account though, but she kept looking at me strangely" JJ explained, he still couldn't shake how weird it had been, he just didn't understand that look in Katie Fitch's eyes.

"Maybe she was blown away by just how hot you look J" Emily smiled, giggling at the blush that JJ had developed the minute he got a compliment. She hated that he wasn't confident enough to realise what a great guy he was, she just wanted him to be happy, for him to have a love like the one she shares with Naomi. He deserves something that special.

"Well I highly doubt that. She's Katie Fitch." JJ mumbled, getting more flustered and embarrassed.

"Hmm yes, you're too good for Princess Katie" Emily laughed, snuggling into his side they carried on watching the rest of the programme. It was a regular event, Naomi worked a lot and usually late and Emily hated being alone so JJ would come over, she couldn't ask for a better friend than JJ.

**

Katie had typed out a million different texts, ranging from _'Why the fuck wouldn't you tell me something so important bitch!' _to a more dignified _'Emily, I really want to be a part of something so important in your life, I know I haven't been the best sister but I promise you I will be an amazing Aunt' _none of them sounded right. It was almost as if she'd forgotten how to communicate with the person that was once closest to her.

Throwing her phone down on the desk she watched as it bounced before skidding off the side of the desk and cracked into the wall. Another phone broken, all she'd have to do was smile at the right person and she'd get a top of the range replacement absolutely free. The 'perfect' life, lots of perks but at the end of the day she still ended up going home to her empty flat.

She couldn't stop thinking about JJ, his strong arms that made the fabric on his shirt tighten whenever he flexed his muscles. How she wished she could be safe within those arms right now. It was such a stupid thought, she immediately cursed herself, christ she'd never even looked at him like this before now but all of a sudden there he was and all she could think about was just how perfect he could be.

**

"We should set him up a bed here, the amount of times he ends up falling asleep on our sofa" Naomi laughed gently pulling her girlfriend up into a tight hug. She loved coming home to Emily and bump, she even enjoyed coming home to sleeping JJ, it was like a strange little family they had here but it just worked.

"I think he's a little worn out after his meeting with Katiekins" Emily smiled, brushing her girlfriends hair from her eyes she placed a gentle kiss on her lips to welcome her home.

"Oh yes, how did that go? Fitch-bitch tear him limb from limb?" Naomi asked, running her hands over bump, her own special ritual.

"She gave him the job, she seemed to confuse him though... Oh and he told her i'm pregnant" Emily sighed, placing her own hands over Naomi's, their foreheads pressed together.

"So we can expect an angry Fitch-bitch anytime soon" Naomi laughed, kissing Emily's forehead, nose and then a longer kiss on the lips.

"That's tomorrows problem. Can we go to bed?" Emily mumbled, her droopy eyelids made Naomi smile.

"Course we can" Naomi nodded, taking hold of Emily's hand and leading her to the bedroom. She wasn't tired herself, but she could watch Emily sleep, there was nothing more captivating than that.

JJ blinked open his eyes, smiling at the thick blanket that had been placed over him. He couldn't wait for the day he could find someone to love like that he thought to himself. Before settling himself back to sleep.

_JJ was walking along a corridor, it seemed strangely long and as if it wasn't really leading anywhere at all. He couldn't find her, he couldn't find her anywhere but he needed to. "JJ! JJ where are you?" She called, and now he needed to get to her more than ever, it felt like his heart was going to explode if he didn't see her, it he didn't hold her or kiss her. Finally he could see the light and there she was, she had her very own baby bump, his little bump and he placed his hands on her stomach before kissing her gently. "I bloody love you JJ" Katie whispered with a gentle smile._

JJ woke up suddenly, his heart pounding he looked around the room slightly confused trying to register exactly what had just happened. Why the hell was he dreaming of Katie Fitch?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bit of a longer chapter this time, reviews for the last one were a bit... Non-existant, but I like writing this so i'll continue on regardless :D**

Wandering through to the kitchen JJ poured himself a glass of water whilst his brain tried to process the dream he'd just had. Perhaps it was best not to dwell on these things, it probably meant nothing.

He'd dreamed about pretty girls before- usually it was Effy, occasionally it was Emily and on that one rather strange occasion he'd even dreamed about Naomi, but that was just weird and he hadn't been able to look her in the eye for over a week after it. This just felt rather different, it confused him and made him feel anxious. Making his way back to the living room he looked down at his creased shirt and decided it would be far more comfortable to sleep in his boxers. Pulling the cover up around him he settled back into warmth of the sofa and let himself fall back asleep.

**

"Where the fuck is this place?" Katie muttered, she hated bloody maps and the crappy directions Google had given her for Emily's place. It was a bit early in the morning, she hadn't been able to sleep and the drive had at least allowed her to get her thoughts partially together. It probably wasn't the best idea in the world to just turn up but she needed to talk to her sister, properly. If only she could reverse time and go back to the minute before JJ made her life so bloody complicated.

Katie suddenly stopped the car, knowing straight away this had to be the place. The garden looked amazing for a start and Emily always liked shit like that, plus it was kind of small and cute, that and the sign from some hippy protest rally that lay outside the house, all signs pointed to this being Emily and Naomi's home. Checking herself out in the mirror was just so routine she did it without thinking, always had to look good whatever the meeting, she took a deep breath before strolling along the path and ringing the doorbell. Standing there impatiently waiting for someone to answer she tried to think about what she'd say, trying to work out exactly what she wanted.

"Oh god..." Katie gasped looking up when the door opened to reveal a topless JJ wearing only his boxers, was fate really taking the piss here? This was not what she needed right now, she was getting flustered again.

"Hello Katie" JJ beamed, painfully unaware of the effect he was having on her. He rubbed his eyes sleepily trying to remember whether Emily had mentioned anything about Katie visiting today.

"Is... Is Emily in?" Katie stuttered, trying to keep herself focused on the task in hand and not stare at JJ's abs... Nope stay focused Fitch!

"Well she's asleep, it is the weekend Katie and it is two minutes past nine" JJ explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Was it hot? Katie certainly looked a little flustered.

"Maybe I should go?" Katie suggested, this was a stupid idea anyway she told herself, and why the hell was JJ here? He'd started this whole bloody thing, if he'd never turned up in her office she'd probably be in bed with some young model right now, desperate for his big break he'd inflate Katie's ego and make everything seem alright for an hour or two.

"You could come in, i'm about to have a bowl of Coco-Pops, would like you like one?" JJ asked, flushing red as he remembered his dream about Katie the night before, she was looking at him in a similar way right now... Strange.

"Er... I guess" Katie nodded, stepping inside she followed JJ to the kitchen stopping only to look at the pictures in the hallway. There pride of place was a picture of Emily and Katie together pulling stupid faces, how had they gone from being like that to talking once a year and failing to mention all the important things to each other in life.

**

"Is that?" Emily muttered, her ears pricking up she was sure she could hear a very distinct voice coming from the kitchen but it could possibly be her hormones playing tricks on her.

"I thought I was having a nightmare. I'm glad you can hear it too and i'm not just going insane" Naomi laughed gently at the look of horror on Emily's face.

"Oh god I better go and talk to her... Fucks sake" Emily sighed burying her head in the pillow dreading any conversation with her sister which she presumed would involve a lot of shouting and bitching.

"Ten more minutes in bed, please Em, J can deal with her" Naomi whined snuggling up close to her girlfriend smiling as Emily nodded in agreement.

**

"Do you see anyone anymore? The old gang I mean" JJ asked trying to make conversation to fill the weird silence that filled the room as they chewed their cereal.

"No, not since everything that happened with Effy" Katie mumbled quietly. Effy was Katie's first model, selling fabulous pictures of Effy had started off Katie's whole career and had begun Effy's as well. They rocketed to fame together, they faced the bright lights together and they made lots of money... Together.

"Last time I saw Effy was in the papers, she doesn't look too good does she?" JJ asked, he didn't like thinking about that picture of Effy. Some exclusive a sunday tabloid had got hold of a picture of Effy's not so secret drug addiction being indulged. Katie hadn't tried to help, she just cut her loose like all the other inconveniences in her life.

"_I think 'microwaved shit' would be an understatement this time hon" Katie sighed filing her nails as her friend almost collapsed into the seat in front of her. "You'll have to work on your insults K" Effy mumbled searching her pockets for a spliff, it wasn't quite what she needed but it was enough for now. "Fucking hell Eff do you have to in here? I'm trying to run an agency here, I don't need my office smelling like that!" Katie complained, hurrying to open the window. "So when am I working next? I need some money and quick, fucking dealers always wanting something off me" Effy asked inhaling as deeply as she could. "You're not... Not for me Eff. Fucking sort yourself out ok?" Katie sighed, walking over to the door she held it open so as to indicate that this was where she wanted Effy to go. Effy looked up at her, those big blue eyes full of... Maybe not surprise, just... Disappointment. Pulling herself up she dropped the spliff on the floor, purposely making a show of stubbing it out on Katie's nice carpet before walking out without so much as a word._

"She's got to help herself Katie, you can't feel bad about what happened" JJ offered a reassuring smile, squeezing Katie's hand with his. Looking up at JJ, Katie smiled back knowing that all she wanted to do right now was kiss him, gripping onto his hand tighter Katie leaned in, licking her lips in anticipation....

"Katie?" Emily suddenly interrupted, puzzled as she saw her twin and her best friend break apart, both flushing red with the thought of what could have possibly occurred between them.

"I should let you two talk... Is Naomi outside?" JJ asked excusing himself from the room the minute Emily nodded in response.

Katie could kill Emily and her incredibly shit sense of timing but instead she simply smiled and patted the space next to her, surprising Emily with an intense hug which was gratefully returned.

"Did I interrupt something?" Emily asked the minute she was able to release herself from Katie's vice-like grip. She couldn't shake the thought that if she'd walked in just a couple of minutes later she'd have witnessed something which would have been beyond strange.

"We were just talking, anyway i'm not here to talk about me, i'm here to talk about this!" Katie grinned placing her hand on her sisters stomach. "Don't tell me Naomi finally grew that penis" she joked.

"The joys of sperm donation i'm afraid. Anyway I wouldn't want Naomi with a penis" Emily laughed, pulling a face of disgust at the thought which made the twins laugh even harder.

"Christ Em what if this guy is like... Ugly? I mean you could be growing a right little minger in there" Katie suddenly asked causing Emily to roll her eyes, trust her sister to be interested in the aesthetics of absolutely everything in life.

"He's not, don't worry. He's a friend, we know what he looks like" Emily explained with a smile hoping to finally satiate Katie's panics.

"Not JJ?!" Katie suddenly panicked, surely he couldn't be the father of her sisters baby, she felt sick at the thought.

"NO! Not JJ, another friend, gay and with a dislike of children and so was perfectly willing for us to use his sperm. Bloody hell Katie i've never heard you so worried, why would it bother you if it was J?" Emily questioned, raising an eyebrow at her sister noting how she'd calmed down the minute Emily had put her straight.

"No reason" Katie lied, blushing red she could see that Emily had cottoned on to why the thought had panicked her so much.

"Fuck Katie! Do you fancy JJ?" Emily gasped suddenly connecting the dots, she really had walked in on something before!

"No!... I mean... I don't know... Maybe" Katie mumbled when really she wanted to shout YES! She fancied bloody JJ and maybe she wanted to be the one to have kids with him and live happily ever with him.

"But... You can't!" Emily near shouted, a frustrated look on her face.

"What?" Katie asked, why was this a bad thing? Surely Em would want her to have a nice guy like JJ.

"You can't fancy JJ, you bloody can't!" Emily snapped, leaving Katie Fitch completely and utterly speechless.


	4. Chapter 4

Of course Naomi would be outside, she always was first thing in the morning because she always needed a cigarette to start her day. She was sort of casually stretched out on a sun lounger even though it was the middle of autumn and she was only wearing a t-shirt and knickers. Clearly Naomi didn't feel the cold JJ thought to himself as he pulled his trousers on and a spare t-shirt he had laying around, shivering he wondered how Naomi was managing it out here.

"Morning JJ" she called as she watched him cross the garden, slumping himself down onto the lounger next to Naomi, she eyed him suspiciously he was normally far perkier in the morning.

"Naomi, can I ask you something?" JJ asked nervously, rubbing his arms to try and relax himself. It wasn't just the whole situation with Katie that was making him nervous, Naomi in general did that despite all their years of friendship. Somethings would never change.

"Sure" she grunted dragging hard on her cigarette she tried to figure out what was going on. She wasn't overly sure why he was asking her either, advice was normally Emily's area of expertise.

"Do you think dreams mean something?" JJ asked, blurting it out suddenly like it was something shameful. He blushed bright red as he was reminded of his dream, Katie stood there looking so lovely...

"Dreams? Load of bollocks" Naomi dismissed casually turning to watch JJ's reaction. At the sound of his crestfallen "Oh" she knew she had to say something else. "Erm... Well I dunno, some bloke that lived in my house once said dreams are a reflection of your subconscious or some shit." She wasn't overly sure whether someone had actually said that, she had a vague memory of someone spouting something similar but they were most probably crazy or thought that they were Jesus.

"So you mean what i'm dreaming is really what i'm feeling, deep down?" JJ asked unable to prevent the small smile that crept onto his face.

"I guess, why what have you been dreaming about J? Or who?" Naomi asked, her tone teasing she gave him one of her devious winks that would have sent Emily into an orgasmic coma but simply made JJ blush and drop his head so that his eyes no longer met hers.

"No-one" he muttered pretty sure that his face resembled a tomato right about now as he squirmed uncomfortably wishing he'd waited and talked to Emily instead.

"You haven't had another sex dream about me have you JJ?" Naomi asked raising an eyebrow and trying to stifle a laugh, sometimes it was quite fun to wind up JJ and she needed a good mornings entertainment especially knowing Fitch-bitch was in the vicinity.

"I didn't... I haven't... I... Er... Oh bobbins..." JJ stuttered his fingertips brushing against his earlobes as he tried to control the incredibly high level of embarrassment that was occurring at this moment.

"I'm just kidding" Naomi smiled, rubbing his arm before finishing off her cigarette. Straining her ears she was suddenly aware of raised voices coming from inside the house. "Oh christ..." she muttered before turning to JJ "Come on the arguing has begun."

**

"You'll fuck him up! You'll use him and then you'll fuck him up!" Emily snapped furiously, she wouldn't trust her sister with anything least of all her best friend.

"What is this Ems? Afraid i'm going to take him away from you?!" Katie spat back, furious that her sister was being such a selfish cow.

"What is it K? He's got a bit of money now and he looks good in a suit so you're suddenly interested? You treated him like crap all through college!" Emily reminded her sister "You know I was naive enough to think you came here to work things out between you and me but you haven't have you? You just came here so that you could get your leg over! You're a user Katie!"

"I'm a user? What the fuck! You shagged him and then kept him hanging around all these years because he's good company whenever Naomi's not around! He deserves better than being the third wheel in your relationship" Katie growled, as she watched Emily stand before her now completely speechless. "And I did come here for you actually Ems, I came here because i'm sick of being lonely, i'm sick of you cutting me out of your life but as always you only do what's best for you"

The sisters looked at each other, the inevitable explosion which had been waiting to happen for years had finally happened. They were almost strangers and they were both to blame for that.

"You're not good enough for him" Emily sighed, those final words having the most impact, it almost felt like someone had punched Katie in the chest. As Naomi and JJ walked in the room they could feel the awkward tension that filled it, neither said a word as the twins stared each other down before finally Katie turned and walked out the door, JJ panicked slightly before chasing off after her.

"Shit Em, what the hell happened?" Naomi sighed wrapping her arms around Emily, stroking her hair as Emily buried her head into Naomi's shoulder choking on the tears that were quickly starting to emerge.

Emily didn't say a word, what could she say? Katie hadn't done anything, not really, it was just Emily and her stupid hormones overreacting to every little thing. She didn't need to protect JJ he was a grown man but there she was destroying whatever remained of her relationship with her twin over the most unlikely crush of the century.

"I miss her Nai, I really miss her" Emily managed to stutter in between sobs. The words took Naomi by surprise, Emily had always seemed so strong and determined that she didn't need Katie. She'd always wanted to break free and be independent. the bond between twins was a lot stronger than she ever could have imagined.

**

"Katie! Katie please wait for me" JJ called out chasing after Katie as she made her way as fast as she could out of Emily's house. Reaching out he grabbed hold of her arm stopping her in her tracks. That contact, that amazing electricity which shot between them, they could both feel it.

"JJ just go back inside, this isn't your problem. Me and my sister just aren't destined to get along" Katie snapped, she couldn't help but think that Emily was right, she wasn't good enough for JJ and she couldn't stand here facing him when what she needed was to forget all about him.

"Why do you insist on making yourself so unhappy Katie? All this time i've known you, you've always made decisions that leave you miserable!" JJ retorted, it was true every decision Katie made ended badly, her choice in men, her choice in friends, could she not let herself be happy?

"I was perfectly fine on my own JJ! I never asked you to walk through my door! I never asked you to tell me about Emily!" Katie cried out in frustration, she could see she was pushing him away and she couldn't help but think that it was for the best, she couldn't drag him into this mess that was her life.

"I'm not going to walk away from you Katie just because you're being a bit of a cow. Come on, lets get a coffee we can talk about Emily because I know you came here to make up with her, not make things worse" JJ smiled, that perfect smile as he tried to fix everything that was wrong in her life.

Katie stood silently for a minute, no-one ever fought for her, no-one ever gave a second chance when she bitched at them but here was JJ trying to put the pieces back together of an obliterated mess. She couldn't control the nod she gave in response, her body was urging her to go with him... So she did.


	5. Chapter 5

"She talks about you all the time, she misses you Katie that's all. You just seem too busy with your new life for Emily" JJ began to explain as he blew on his hot chocolate, he'd wanted to order coffee and seem a little more macho but Katie seemed to be able to read him like a book and ordered the hot chocolate for him. He liked that, it made him smile.

"Seems like she's too busy with her new life to worry about me" Katie huffed, determined not to be the sister in the wrong. Katie Fitch, the most stubborn girl on the planet.

"What was she supposed to do Katie? Wait for you to want her again?" JJ asked, shaking his head at this surge of confidence he was suddenly having. He didn't like being so assertive, he didn't like getting involved in the twins problems, it made him nervous and he didn't like feeling so out of control.

"I had to follow my dreams J. Emily's dream was to fall in love with Naomi and live happily ever after and she's got that. I'm still trying..." Katie admitted in a tiny voice that made her seem so sweet, so lost.

"You've got your dream Katie. You know Emily buys every single magazine you're mentioned in, she keeps all the articles, all the pictures. She's so proud of you. You've done it Katie, you've achieved your dream" JJ insisted with a warm smile, it was easy to look at how successful Katie had become and just assume that she had it all.

"If it's my dream then why aren't I happy? Why do I feel so bloody empty?" Katie muttered. Stirring her drink she sighed deeply before her body jolted at the feeling of JJ's hand placed on hers, she looked up and stared into his eyes enjoying the warmth of his skin on hers.

"Maybe its only part of the dream. You'll get there" JJ promised, squeezing her fingers he was suddenly aware of the close contact and pulled away much to Katie's distaste. "I've got to go" he suddenly announced gulping down the rest of his drink.

As soon as he was outside he kicked himself for being so stupid, for getting so nervous and for walking away from Katie when she needed him. She couldn't want him though could she? Someone like Katie couldn't like someone like him, he was imagining those looks, he was seeing things he wanted to see, wasn't he?

**

Naomi didn't like seeing Emily upset, when they were teenagers she'd upset Emily plenty of times and from the day they got together Naomi had made a promise that she would always protect Emily, always make her smile. So sitting here watching her pregnant and very emotional girlfriend sobbing wasn't too nice for Naomi, she needed to fix it.

"I'm just popping to the shop ok? I'll bring you back chocolate" Naomi smiled kissing Emily before resting her forehead on Emily's, bring up her thumb to wipe away a tear that was rolling down Emily's cheek.

"A big bar?" Emily asked in her smallest, quietest voice making Naomi's heart want to explode thanks to the unbelievable cuteness radiating from her gorgeous girlfriend.

"The biggest one I can find, promise" Naomi smiled leaning in to kiss Emily once again, barely able to pull herself away before finally forcing her legs to move out of the living room and out of the house.

As soon as Naomi was outside she clambered in her pocket for her mobile phone, scrolling through she found the least used number in her entire phonebook (honestly she'd called the dentist more times that she'd dialled this one) and waited for an answer. "Still in the area?" Naomi grunted "stay there... I'm coming to meet you." And with that Naomi set off for the cafe where Katie still sat nursing her now cold drink.

**

Finally in his own home JJ could finally relax, his very own flat it was his fortress of solitude. His mum hadn't wanted him to move out, she'd spent so many years wrapping up in cotton wool the thought of letting him go terrified her. He had to explain that he was a man now, that despite being a little odd he was more than capable of taking care of himself and that this would be a good thing.

That didn't stop his mum from making numerous visits, stopping in the kitchen he smiled to see a note scrawled in the familiar handwriting that made him feel so safe and loved.

_Came round, you weren't in. I've made you a lasagna, it's in the fridge so heat if up and make sure you eat it! Oh and please call me, I miss the sound of your voice. Love you! Mum xx_

Sure enough in the fridge was a lasagna big enough to feed a family of four, smiling to himself he decided to eat it later, he had a funny feeling in his stomach (was it butterflies? It felt like butterflies and they'd been there since he opened the door to Katie that morning, very strange...) Reaching into the bottom of the fridge he searched for some lettuce before heading outside to feed his rabbit.

"Miss me Houdini?" He asked the fluffy mass of white fur, stroking his ears before dropping the lettuce into the grateful rabbits cage. "Think you can offer me any advice on girls?" JJ asked the rabbit with a small laugh as Houdini stopped eating turned to look at JJ for a moment before returning back to his food.

"Nope you're just as confused as me" JJ sighed before heading back inside.

**

"Long time no see" Naomi smiled as she walked into the cafe.

"Always a pleasure" Katie sneered with an insincere grin.

"Wish I could say the same but my new years resolution was not to lie" Naomi retorted, raising a victorious eyebrow.

"Really? Perhaps you should try 'not being a bitch'" Katie suggested with false innocence.

"If that ones yours then i'd say you've pretty much failed" Naomi grinned, oh how she loved flexing her insult muscle.

"So are we simply here to trade insults or do you have a genuine reason for wanting to talk to me?" Katie sighed giving up on the tennis match of insults, all the back and forth was making her dizzy.

"Go and talk to Ems, and by talk Katie I do not mean start another argument, I will remind you that she's pregnant and doesn't need stress like that. For fucks sake you're adults not little kids fighting over some toy! You're going to be an auntie Katie, doesn't that mean anything to you?" Naomi asked with a deep sigh, wondering whether there was any point in this at all really.

"Of course it matters, that's why I came round." Katie insisted, god she hated it when Naomi lectured it, her sister couldn't have chosen someone quiet could she?! No she had to choose bloody Miss Opinionated!

"So go and sort it. I need to buy the hormone monster chocolate so it's the perfect opportunity for you to go round there and talk to her." Naomi instructed

"Sure... So, my sister still hasn't got a ring on her finger I notice" Katie, oh so casually slipped in changing the conversation it would be fun to watch Naomi squirm again. She gave Naomi that wicked Katie Fitch smile and watched for a reaction.

"I haven't got around to it" Naomi stuttered awkwardly, the fact they still weren't engaged was a bit of a sore point. Naomi wanted it to be right, Emily just wanted it to bloody happen.

"You were going to do it at Christmas!" Katie reminded her, they'd had this conversation last year when Naomi had made the mistake of going to Katie for ring advice.

"That was before your mum introduced us to that son of a friend who was just 'perfect' for Emily" Naomi moaned, remembering just how bad Christmas had been with the Fitch family. Some spotty little oik who had been led to believe that Emily was oh so keen, failing to mention she was gay.

"Guess that kind of killed the mood" Katie conceded, she'd been faintly aware of her mothers plan at Christmas but then there had been a problem with some of her models at a Christmas party and she ended up leaving in the middle of dinner to sort it out.

"Your mum is bloody impossible" Naomi sighed, unconsciously clenching her fist at the thought of Jenna Fitch who still treated her like some kind of evil lesbian temptress whilst believing that Emily was only going through a 'stage'.

"I don't think we'll live to see a day when she actually accepts you into the family. How did she react to the baby by the way?" Katie asked, not able to even imagine the look on her mothers face.

"Joy at first, when she thought Emily had got knocked up in the traditional way. Not quite so much joy when we explained the finer details" Naomi laughed, shuddering at the memory.

"Is she even talking to Ems at the moment?" Katie asked joining in the laughter.

"Barely, but we still have to endure sunday lunch every week. You should come tomorrow... You can laugh at my misery, you'll love it!" Naomi smiled, it was a genuine smile and she knew that Emily would enjoy having Katie there.

"I'm sure I would, Christmas is always good for a laugh and mum has to be at least slightly controlled in the spirit of 'good will' so I imagine a no holds barred mum would be even better" Katie nodded.

"She'll be on top form, nothing can compare to last week when she ran in the living room with the turkey baster shouting 'oh god you didn't use this did you?!' James' face was priceless" Naomi laughed imitating Mama Fitch to perfection

Katie burst out laughing at the thought of it, she was actually having some fun here, maybe Naomi wasn't quite as bad as she thought. But Naomi was right, not something Katie would normally admit but she would allow this once, she needed to go and see Emily and try and put things right.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily hated being alone, she always thought that she would enjoy it but she guessed she was just far too used to being in the company of someone else. It had always been Katie and Emily and when it wasn't Katie and Emily it'd become Naomi and Emily, it was only the flutter of movement in her stomach that reminded her she wasn't alone, not really and she sat back with a contented smile waiting for Naomi to return home with that bar of chocolate.

She loved how the thought of Naomi still made her heart beat faster, how she was still so completely in love even after all this time. She loved how they soon would have a new adventure to share, a person who would have Emily's sweet nature but would grow up with Naomi's fierce passion for life, regardless of biology.

Emily sometimes wondered how she would feel if it was Naomi carrying their baby, she wouldn't ever voice her concerns but sometimes she was scared that Naomi wouldn't feel any attachment to the baby. On those times she'd have to remind herself of how excited Naomi was, how she'd held her hand so tightly at the scan she thought her fingers would never recover, how Naomi's mouth was held agape as she watched the fluttering heartbeat on the screen, how she'd woke up one morning to Naomi gently whispering to her stomach about how they were going to be the best mums in the world.

The knock at the door surprised her but she figured Naomi must have forgotten her key, it was a regular occurrence because Naomi was always in a rush somewhere, or she'd lose the key somewhere in the depths of her bag.

"You'd forget your head if it wasn't screwed on!" Emily laughed as she opened the door, dropping her smile only when she saw her sister staring back at her.

"Nai thought we should talk" Katie explained as her sister stepped aside to let her into the house. "Properly this time Em, no shouting yeah?"

"You're dealing with the queen of hormones here i'm afraid, I can't guarantee there won't be shouting, or crying or even wild bouts of happiness at any one time" Emily smiled nervously, watching as that same smile was reflected in the expression of her identical twin.

"I'm sorry Ems, I don't want us to be like this. I don't want to feel so bloody disconnected from you. You promised we'd always be a part of each other" Katie reminded her

"You're the one that stopped returning my calls Katie, you're the one who stopped visiting mum and dad, you can't blame me for us falling apart... Would you even be here now if it wasn't for J?" Emily asked, she was almost jealous that her best friend was able to get through to her sister more than she'd ever been able to.

"Well I wouldn't have known you were pregnant if he hadn't told me! Don't you get how much that hurt me, hearing it from someone else." Katie snapped, brushing her hair from her eyes.

"I didn't know how you'd react" Emily muttered in a tiny voice, her hand protectively reaching over her stomach.

"What?" Katie questioned, confused as to what Emily meant.

"Well you've never exactly been me and Naomi's biggest fan, I didn't know if you'd think this was ok" Emily admitted, she'd been so terrified that Katie would find a way to ruin how good she felt, that she'd think having a baby was weird and wrong, that she'd share the same homophobic attitude of their mother.

"Shit Ems, I love you and if you're happy then i'm happy yeah? I know me and Naomi like to have a good bitch at each other but I don't hate her and the two of you will make the best parents" Katie insisted, putting particular emphasis on the word 'best' because she meant it, because she always knew her sister was mother material.

"Do you mean that?" Emily asked

"I work in the modelling world, shit half those girls can't even look after themselves never mind a child. I mean nearly every person i've ever met would make a shit parent but you... You and Naomi are perfect." Katie smiled, a warm smile that showed she really meant what she was saying.

"I'm not sure whether that's a compliment or not" Emily sighed, the edges of her mouth twitching to smile.

"It was meant as one, so take it as one" Katie laughed, pulling Emily into another tight hug the two girls feeling... Complete.

There of course was the issue of their previous argument hanging over them but neither mentioned it, both knowing that it could turn into yet another argument that they didn't want or need. Instead they chatted about the mundane details of their lives, filling each other in on the missing parts.

"So Naomi reckons I should come to sunday lunch with the family tomorrow. What do you reckon?" Katie asked, searching for permission to be allowed back into the folds of her family.

"I'd say you're insane" Emily laughed but noting the smile drop from Katie's face added "but everyone would love you to come"

"I think I will then, i'll come here first yeah? We'll walk together" Katie smiled, as Emily nodded taking her sister to the front door to show her out. Walking out the door Katie turned to face her sister once again, words on the tips of both their tongues but it was Emily who finally spoke.

"You'll leave JJ alone yeah? You promise you'll leave him alone" Emily muttered, rushing the words that she felt stupid even saying but she needed to know Katie wouldn't hurt him, that this stupid crush would end right here and now.

"Yeah" Katie sighed, her heart feeling as if it would explode at any second because she'd just made a promise she didn't think she could keep in a million years.

**

Part of Emily hadn't even expected Katie to arrive, but sure enough at 11 'o' clock she was knocking at their front door and the three of them set off for Sunday lunch.

Knocking at the front door the three girls stood looking at each other, slightly nervous as they waited for Fitch family fun to begin. Naomi in particular took a step back as if to suggest she was always on the verge of making a break for it, it amused Katie to watch Emily grab hold of Naomi's hand squeezing it tightly rendering an attempt at escape useless.

"Katiekins!" Rob Fitch boomed as he scooped his eldest child into a bone-crushing hug. Still wearing his 'Don't get fit, get Fitch' t-shirt which Naomi had assumed was the only thing he actually owned considering that he never took the damn thing off, Rob looked overjoyed to see his little girl. He was pleased to see both of his girls and quickly turned his attention to Emily who received a hug not quite so intense thanks to her bump blocking the way. Finally he reached Naomi, who he gave a manly handshake to, because he was never quite sure of the etiquette when it came to your pregnant daughter's lesbian partner.

"Katie?" Jenna called from the kitchen, rushing through to see if it was actually true, upon seeing her Jenna beamed and threw her arms round the daughter she so rarely saw. "You should have told us you were coming!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, hope there's enough food to go around!" Katie joked, enjoying the attention her parents were lavishing on her whilst Naomi and Emily simply enjoyed the fact that they could stand back from Jenna's constant scrutiny for today.

"You can have my share, I can always leave..." Naomi suggested earning herself a stern look from Emily and an elbow in the ribs, it could never be that easy could it Naomi thought to herself with a deep sigh.

"Oh no Naomi, we have plenty to go around" Jenna smiled, flashing her the same evil grin that Katie possessed when she wanted someone to feel really uncomfortable. Jenna would make Naomi stay because it was far more fun to make her squirm than give her a way out.

"The lezzers here yet?" Called a gruff voice from the top of the stairs, suddenly appearing into view the twins little brother, though it seemed strange calling James 'little' at 6ft 6 he more than towered over his sisters. "Katie!" He smiled, bounding down the stairs to give her an awkward half hug.

"Alright worm?" Katie whispered so that it was only audible to James and Emily.

"Perfect now you're here... Bitch" James grinned back, the three Fitch siblings bursting into laughter at the familiarity of being together again. It was times like this Naomi almost got jealous that she was an only child, the Fitch family may be incredibly strange but there was a lot of love here.

"I would offer to kick the shit out of him but he's a lot bigger than I am now, I don't think it would quite work" Emily laughed, noting how all those years on the 'naughty bar' had made James quite muscular.

"It's strange seeing James down here actually" Jenna interrupted "ever since you gave him that box of yours last week Emily he's been locked up in his bedroom doing god knows what, and he still won't tell me what's inside."

Katie quickly looked between her blushing brother to her sister who was struggling to contain a laughing fit, whilst trying to subdue the massive grin that threatened to creep up on her own face.

"I told you mum, its stuff for school" James insisted, now so embarrassed he had to turn and run up the stairs to get away from his giggling sisters.

"I can't believe you gave him the box of fannies!" Katie whispered to Emily the minute Jenna was out of earshot.

"Well I had no use for it!" Emily laughed "Seemed a shame to just throw it away."

"You're such a perv" Katie sighed making her way into the living room.

"You're my little perv" Naomi smiled giving her girlfriend a kiss and taking her hand as they followed Katie.

Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket Katie quickly reached for it opening the message that was waiting for her.

'_I'm sorry I ran away yesterday, i'm a div. I think I like you Katie, I think I like you a lot.'_

Looking over at Emily, Katie sighed deeply feeling like she was going to choke. She'd finally got her relationship with her sister back on track, she couldn't throw that away now, she had to keep the promise she'd made and so with the heaviest heart her finger reached and hit the delete button on her phone.


	7. Chapter 7

"... So he says to me, Rob my friend you are a genius! The absolute king of fitness, and I said no mate i'm the king of Fitch-ness! Get it? Aye, Katiekins" Rob grinned nudging his daughter as he spoke.

Katie tried to stifle a giggle. She'd forgotten all about her fathers many stories concerning the ins and outs of his gym, she was so out loop feeling slightly excluded as the rest of the table simply nodded in agreement without whatever tale no matter how ridiculous.

"Haven't seen Kieran in a while Naomi, is coming for another session soon?" Rob asked.

Now it was Naomi's attempt to stifle a giggle remembering the look on her step-fathers face when he returned home after his one and only session at Fitch Fitness, it was a half-hearted attempt to bond the two families and Kieran had only agreed to go after Gina threatened him with a one month sex ban. Up until that point Kieran's idea of exercise had consisted of reaching for the television remote so a one hour cardio session hadn't exactly gone down well.

"He's really busy at the moment, with school and everything. I'm sure he'll try and come down when he can, he had a great time" Naomi lied, trying to appear as interested in her food as possible so that Rob wouldn't be able to see the smile on her face.

"How's work then Katie? We haven't seen you in so long" Jenna asked, making sure to put emphasis on the last part of her sentence so as to guilt her daughter.

"Everything is good." Katie replied simply, distracted because in her mind work was now associated with JJ and thinking about JJ made her think about his text and thinking about the text just made her heart hurt.

"You haven't been associating with that Stonem girl? I always knew she was trouble, how you were ever able to forgive her after what happened when you were teenagers I don't know... Always knew she'd end up in the papers for all the wrong reasons" Jenna tutted, her dislike for Effy more than obvious. She'd hardly approved of Katie ever forgiving Effy never-mind forming a working partnership with her.

"Drop it mum" Katie muttered, noticing how Naomi glared at her the minute Effy's name was mentioned. It was a sore point that had yet to be confronted between the two girls, Katie knew that Naomi blamed her for Effy's complete free-fall into oblivion.

"She deserves everything she gets." Jenna sniped, making sure to flash a look at Naomi knowing how close her and Effy were.

"Effy's a good person, she just messed up and then her so called friends dropped her like she was nothing..." Naomi grumbled, not able to silence herself any longer but knowing immediately that she was in trouble with Emily.

"Or maybe some people were just smart enough to drop a bad egg before she dragged them down with her" Jenna snapped in return, narrowing her eyes to declare almost all out war on her daughters girlfriend.

"Maybe if 'some people' hadn't introduced her to that world she'd have been fine, but I suppose as long as 'some people' are fine then it doesn't really matter does it?" Naomi returned, knowing she shouldn't bite but she just couldn't help it. Katie refused to make eye contact with Naomi, she just didn't have the energy to get involved in a fight.

Emily could sense something was wrong, it wasn't often her sister sat back and simply put up with someone bitching about her, especially not Naomi. Katie didn't even seem to be registering the fact that there was an argument occurring at all.

"Will you two just shut up for a minute" Emily sighed completely exasperated, trying to catch Katie's eye she wanted to check her sister was ok but it was at this point Katie suddenly stood up, excusing herself from the table.

"Sorry I forgot, i've got things to do. Thanks for lunch mum, see you later dad" Katie rushed placing a kiss on her fathers cheek before gathering her bag and heading for the front door. Emily immediately sprung up to follow her sister.

"See what you've done! Always causing trouble, I will never understand why Emily tolerates you in her life, all you've ever done is cause trouble!" Jenna snapped at Naomi, frustrated that Katie was walking away once again.

"Oh for fucks sake! Me? Why don't you take a bloody good hard look at yourself and then maybe work out why your kids can't stand being in the same room as you for more than a minute!" Naomi retaliated following Emily and Katie out the door, immediately behind her was Jenna who was now absolutely frustrated.

Rob simply sighed, rolling his eyes at James he carried on eating his meal. Girls... Best not to get involved.

"Pass the gravy mate" Rob smiled over the sounds of shouting that came from the hallway.

**

"Katie! Katie please tell me what's wrong, talk to me Katie!" Emily shouted trying to catch up with her sister, knowing Katie would have to stop sooner of later as her car was still parked outside of hers and Naomi's house.

"Emily! Katie! Get back inside this house right now!" Jenna screeched as Naomi trailed behind her looking less than impressed.

"Mum will you just leave us alone! I will phone you later ok?" Emily snapped exasperated at the drama that surrounded her, this seriously wasn't good for her pregnancy all this stress.

"Oh don't bother defending your girlfriend here, your mum can just rip me to shreds and thats fine!" Naomi grunted, sticking out her bottom lip with annoyance.

"Oh Naomi shut up" Emily sighed, burying her face in her hands before noticing out of the corner of her eye that Katie had finally managed to escape amidst all the chaos.

Jenna had finally had enough and slammed the door behind her leaving Naomi and Emily stood out in the front garden of the Fitch family home. Emily turned to Naomi looking for support but it was clear her outburst hadn't gone down well with Naomi as she turned and started to walk away from Emily.

"Oh Naomi... Nai i'm sorry... Nai please don't make me run after you" Emily called after Naomi, waddling as fast as she could behind her.

**

Katie had walked as fast as she could to guarantee she arrived back at Naomi and Emily's place way before they did. Getting in her car the minute she arrived she turned the radio up as loud as it could go, desperate to block out her thoughts and block her feelings as best as she could. She drove probably a bit too fast but she was desperate to get home, but as she turned into her street she immediately regretted it, wishing she'd chosen instead to go to a club, a bar, absolutely anywhere that didn't have a really rather gorgeous, curly haired guy sitting on the doorstep.

The minute she stepped out of her car she could see JJ look at her, there was something in his eyes, an expectation that had come from her not replying to his text. He wanted answers, only Katie didn't have a clue what to give him.

"Katie, i'm sorry. I shouldn't have text you and I shouldn't be here now." JJ stuttered awkwardly, he couldn't help but smile though, Katie always made him smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't reply... I made a promise, a promise that I wouldn't hurt you and if I tell you how I feel i'll end up hurting you." Katie admitted, a tear escaping as she said it because all the emotion of the day was finally spilling out and she couldn't control it anymore.

"Katie do you like me?" JJ asked, holding on tightly to her hand. "Because i'm bad with these things, I can never tell so basically I need you to say it."

Katie couldn't help but giggle at how clueless he could be. Leaning in she placed a meaningful kiss on his lips, short but determined she made sure he knew exactly how she felt.

"Wow... Erm... That was different... From Emily I mean... Oh... Erm... I mean she wasn't a bad kisser, you're just different... Good different... You're good Katie... Oh god." JJ stuttered, blushing red as he realised the mistake he'd made, definitely not a good idea to talk about the kissing ability of the twin sister of the girl you're talking to.

"This is too weird. I'm sorry J, I can't do this." Katie sighed, turning away from JJ she started to open her front door, intent on leaving him behind.

"Katie wait. I've screwed up. I thought we could watch a movie together, kind of a pajama party kind of thing, girls like that right?" JJ smiled opening his bag to reveal chocolate, a dvd and pajamas.

"JJ... Are those fucking teddy bears?" Katie asked laughing as she let JJ inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Sat side by side on the sofa, both in pajamas, surrounded by chocolate wrappers and a half melted tub of ice-cream. JJ and Katie were half watching the movie that flickered on Katie's widescreen television. Awkwardly sat next to each other, apologising whenever their hands or feet accidently brushed, they laughed self-consciously at how stupid they were being.

Katie knew it was weird. It certainly wasn't a way she'd ever been romanced before, and yet it was so utterly perfect she couldn't help but smile. There were about a million things still playing on her mind, yet they all seemed quite inconsequential in this moment. She could tell he was nervous, the way his hands kept shaking and the way he kept looking at her; desperate for some kind of reassurance. It was a reassurance she wasn't sure she could give him, there were so many complications, too many perhaps to ever make this work.

Where had it even come from? She'd never thought about JJ before, not in that way. He was a friend of her sisters, Emily's one and only male sexual encounter, the best friend of her ex-boyfriend, the strange boy that hung around with her friends. None of it made sense, but there was just something in the way he looked at her. Like she was a person and not just a nice pair of tits, like he enjoyed being with her, and like he would do absolutely anything for her, like they just fit.

"These romantic comedies all have the same ending, they just don't appreciate that life isn't like that, not really." JJ mused, breaking Katie from her thoughts. She turned to him, amused at the sight of JJ in his pajamas tucking greedily into chocolate, and realised just how exposed she was in this moment. Never had she sat in her comfy pajamas in front of a man, it was a whole new experience and one which felt so comfortable.

"You don't believe in happy endings then J?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow and pouting her lips, which she knew would drive him insane. A bit of harmless flirting wasn't breaking her promise to Emily, not really.

"I think they happen for some people. Just not for people like me." JJ smiled, offering a peace of chocolate to Katie, which she gratefully accepted. Their fingertips brushing, electricity sparking.

"About earlier JJ... The kiss I mean." Katie started, her stomach flipping at the memory of their lips brushing against each other. She watched as JJ squirmed nervously, clearly remembering his earlier faux pas.

"I'm sorry Katie, you just took me by surprise. When I get nervous I start rambling and I know that what I said kind of killed the moment." JJ sighed, mentally kicking himself.

"Maybe, Maybe we could try it again?" Katie suggested, leaning in she instinctively licked her bottom lip as she gripped JJ's hand. Her heart was racing, pounding so hard she was certain JJ could hear it. Their eyes met, brown on blue and nothing else mattered, nothing else apart from...

The sound of the doorbell immediately made both of them jump backwards, releasing the breath she didn't realise she'd been holding, Katie cursed the poor timing of whoever was stood on the other side of the door.

"Sorry about this." Katie sighed, her hand grudgingly pulling away from JJ's. "We'll pick right up from this moment the second I get rid of them." A cheeky wink escaping as she made her way to the front door.

Opening the door, Katie took a deep breath and looked the person standing in front of her up and down. Katie was truely speechless, and instinctively ran a hand through her hair, anything to calm her down in this minute.

"Just going to stand there fucking staring at me or are you going to let me in?" Effy smiled, barging past the second Katie moved to the side. Dropping her fag end on Katie's doormat, Katie quickly flicked it back out onto the street with her foot before chasing after Effy.

**

"Are you going to give me the silent treatment all night?" Emily frowned. Watching Naomi sat at the desk in her office, pretending to be engrossed in some paperwork, whilst really just ignoring Emily.

"Emily please, I've got loads of work to do and I really can't be bothered with this right now." Naomi groaned, dismissing the pregnant woman strop that was occurring behind her.

"I was just stressed out Nai! Come on, you know the situation I was in back there." Emily whined, no matter what she did she was never able to please everyone. The middle child, destined to always be stuck in the middle.

"Emily! I am fine, I'm not annoyed with you and I'm not giving you the silent treatment. All I want is to be able to get on with this work." Naomi insisted, watching as Emily looked at her for a minute, before sharply turning away and walking out the room.

Slamming her pen down, Naomi immediately lost all concentration and interest in the papers in front of her. She hated arguing with Emily, she always had done, but the issue with her family was one that had haunted her for so long. Emily just didn't get it, she'd never had this issue, Gina had embraced Emily like a second daughter so she didn't understand what it was like to never be good enough.

Knowing she couldn't leave it like this, Naomi pushed her papers aside and marched off into the kitchen. Emily was stood looking out the window, her eyes working over the near-perfect garden, as she tried to decide on what she would do to the space next. Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, Naomi rested her chin on Emily's shoulder, having to hunch over to do so.

"I'm sorry, your mum just pisses me off." Naomi explained, gripping on tighter, feeling so safe and happy the closer she was to Emily. There was something about the way she looked, the way she felt, and the way she smelt that just felt so right.

"I know she does. I'm going to head over there tomorrow afternoon, after work and talk to her. I've had enough of this as well Nai, but I was just so worried about Katie." Emily explained, turning to face Naomi, nuzzling her head in the crook of Naomi's neck.

"What is up with her? I've never seen her so quiet." Naomi asked, stroking Emily's hair.

"Would you believe it has something to do with JJ?" Emily almost laughed at just how ridiculous it sounded. The whole world was flipped upside down, nothing made sense anymore.

"I would actually. He was saying something about dreams, and was getting a bit flustered about someone. I assume it's Katie." Naomi explained, remembering her garden conversation with JJ.

"You mean he likes her back?" Emily quizzed, suddenly feeling slightly guilty for warning Katie off. Maybe she didn't understand what was happening between them, but standing in the way probably wasn't helpful for anyone.

"Stranger things have happened Ems." Naomi smiled, kissing Emily's cheek

**

"Fucking press have been following me everywhere, they'll probably follow me here." Effy sighed dragging on her cigarette, Katie pushed an ashtray in front of her, wincing at the sight of the ash falling onto her expensive carpet. Not knowing what to say, the room quickly fell into an awkward silence. "Am I interrupting something?" Effy suddenly asked, her powers of observation never failing her.

"We're just watching a movie." Katie replied, a little sharper than intended, which automatically added to Effy's ever growing suspicions.

"Right... Well, you're probably wondering why i'm here?" Effy smiled, her electric blue eyes sparkling in that way only Effy's could.

"It's been a long time since we've seen each other Eff. I doubt you're here for a friendly catch-up, which means you must want something." Katie snapped, raising an eyebrow and matching Effy's glare.

"I've got some legal issues. I've been wronged in this world, a financial apology would be appreciated." Effy explained, smooth and calm, her own Effy style.

"So you want my help? Which poor bastard are you suing?" Katie tutted, clearly Effy was after money. Launching some claim against a magazine, or photographer, for a flimsy reason, which ended in an agreeable settlement for herself, to presumably fund her rock and roll lifestyle.

"You" Effy smirked, relishing every second of Katie's realisation, as it dawned on her that Effy definitely wasn't here for friendship, rather to issue a warning. Standing, Effy retrieved a brown envelope that contained legal papers on Katie's coffee table, before walking towards Katie's front door. "I'll show myself out."


	9. Chapter 9

Katie paced the room desperately, playing with the beads on her bracelet, whilst JJ looked through the papers that Effy had given them. She kept looking over at him, looking for a glimmer of hope, but she could see from his strained expression that there were no magic loopholes to get her out of this mess. The moment from before, that had been so rudely interrupted by the sweeping tornado that was Effy, had been lost. It seemed wholly inappropriate to bring up a near kiss now, in the face of utter financial devastation.

"This is all dating back to when you first set up the agency. Didn't you have a lawyer check out these contracts at the time?" JJ asked, rubbing his temple as he tried to figure out some way to help Katie. He hated seeing her like this, scared and lost. He wanted to reach out and hug her, hold her close and tell her it was ok, but he held back.

"No... It was Effy you know? She was my friend, my best friend. I didn't think I needed any of that stuff." Katie sighed, wishing more than anything that she could turn back time and kick her naive self up the arse.

The silence that filled the room told Katie only one thing, that the outlook was bad. Right in front of her eyes, she saw everything she had worked so hard for disappearing. It was the one thing in her life she was truely proud of, she'd practically given up everything else in exchange for it. Even if Effy didn't win, the negative publicity would probably would guarantee that Katie lost everything.

"Well, you need to talk to a lawyer immediately. I only know one." JJ started, knowing that Katie was thinking of exactly the same person and was dreading having to ask...

**

"No! No way, not a chance, absolutely not. I refuse. It's like a conflict on interest isn't it? I mean come on I don't even deal with shit like that! I don't do big corporate stuff. I can recommend a ton of people from my firm far more experienced than me." Naomi exclaimed, in full on rant mode as Emily stood before her, trying to give her girlfriend her best puppy dog expression.

"She doesn't need one of the soulless scumbags that you work with Nai. She needs someone that understands the case, and someone that's going to support her and look out for her best interests." Emily begged, protruding her bottom lip, she was going all out here to convince Naomi. "...And think about it, the money you make from a case like this will mean you can do loads more pro-bono work."

Naomi narrowed her eyes at Emily, cursing her girlfriend for knowing all the right things to say. Chewing on her bottom lip, she considered deeply the pros and cons of agreeing to take on Katie's case. Ultimately, of course, she knew it was pointless trying to refuse Emily, her girlfriend could persuade her to do anything and Emily was more than aware of this power.

"So I can charge her full rates?" Naomi asked cheekily, sighing as Emily wrapped her arms around her, and began an assault of kisses before pulling back.

"Maybe a small family discount?" Emily smiled sweetly, her fingers held an inch apart, before leaping in to kiss Naomi again before she had the chance to refuse.

**

JJ felt like he had to do something. He was sat with Katie in Emily and Naomi's living room, as Naomi dissected the papers in front of her, occasionally making notes, and trying to avoid the identical, expectant stares of her girlfriend and Katie. Excusing himself, he made his way through to the kitchen, grabbing the mango juice from the fridge, that Emily always kept stocked just in case.

"Are you okay J?" Emily asked, making him jump slightly as she approached. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, recognising that he was tense, and needed someone to calm him down.

"All this Effy stuff, it's not very good is it? It feels like we're back at college, everyone is fighting, everyone is getting upset. I don't like Katie being upset, I don't like it at all." JJ sighed, sipping at his juice, he leaned back against the fridge, taking a deep breath to steady himself.

Emily looked up, her eyes full of surprise at the passion in JJ's voice. The way he said Katie's name, like it was precious, like it meant something. Before she could ask him about it though, he'd practically run for the door.

"I've got to do something Emily. I'll be back soon." JJ smiled, pulling his hoody tightly round him, he marched off, a man on a mission. Grabbing his phone, he dialed her number, he didn't think she'd pick up but she did, he didn't think she'd agree to see him... But she did.

**

"Can't believe you knocked, thought you just barged into peoples houses, hopeless perv." Effy smiled, reminding JJ of the time he'd come round to her house, catching her almost fully naked. JJ didn't return the smile, all her comment did was remind him, that this wasn't the first time Effy's actions had been so completely selfish, she'd almost pulled apart his friends, and now she was hurting Katie.

"Why are you doing this Effy?" JJ asked simply, his own blue eyes staring deeply into Effy's. She shifted uncomfortably at the intensity of his glare.

"She's a bitch JJ. Someone needs to teach her a lesson, and it's not like I don't have a case. I have a legitimate claim to her money." Effy stressed to him, again she was coming across as the bad girl, the enemy and she was sick of it.

"She couldn't keep looking after you Effy." JJ defended, he knew that Effy never saw any fault in herself, or in her actions.

"Fuck it J. I didn't need looking after, she couldn't just let me get on with things could she? Why do you care anyway J? Are you fucking her?" Effy asked bluntly, JJ recoiled slightly at the swearing, he didn't like the aggressiveness of it.

"No. I care about her Effy." JJ explained, he could feel his heart tighten in his chest, constricted by all these feelings he had for Katie.

"She doesn't care about you though JJ. She doesn't care about anyone but herself, look at the way she treated Emily all those years. You'll be her new doormat, someone for her to mess around with, someone she can trample all over." Effy insisted, taking a swig from a bottle of vodka, she stared JJ down until he turned away. "Don't like what i'm saying do you? Don't like hearing the truth. She's a user, always has been, always will be. I won't apologise for what i'm doing."

"You'd know all about using people wouldn't you Effy." JJ burst out, anger filled him at Effy's hypocrisy. She used Freddie, she used Cook, she even used him.

"Why don't you think about things logically J. You're good at that aren't you? Selfish girl, has known you for years, never looked at you twice. You've got a bit of money, had your braces taken off, all of a sudden she's interested. Don't be naive, walk away while you still can." Effy finished, picking up her phone she walked off and started to talk to someone, indicating to JJ that he was to leave.

"_My name's Katie and I've never not had a boyfriend since I was seven years old."_

JJ gulped hard, remembering the worst parts of Katie, and all he could think was maybe, just maybe Effy was right.


	10. Chapter 10

"I thought JJ was coming back?" Katie asked tentatively, watching as Naomi and Emily exchanged a look between them, before bursting out laughing.

"Oh young love! Can't be without him for five minutes ay?" Naomi grinned, raising an eyebrow at a now squirming Katie.

"What? No. What? I mean, there's nothing going on, there's nothing happening between me and JJ." Katie stuttered, getting nervous, aware that Emily was right in front of her. Aware that she'd made a promise to Emily.

"Oh drop the act Katie, i'm sorry I told you to leave him alone. If I knew you were actually serious, well I wouldn't have made you promise. It's clear you two like each other. So as long as you promise not to hurt him, I guess it's kind of sweet." Emily smiled, her warm eyes twinkling as she noticed the gratitude on Katie's face.

"I can't believe I fancy fucking JJ." Katie giggled, causing the other two girls to join in, the three of them sharing a warm moment, forgetting about all the problems and drama that surrounded them, simply enjoying the moment.

**

JJ had walked for at least two hours, not really going anywhere, not really doing anything. Just pacing, up and down, drifting around town, unable to think because his heart hurt too much.

He was giving up on Katie. Giving her up because she couldn't like him, she couldn't. She was Katie Fitch, Effy was right, she was just using him. She'd use him and break his heart, this was clear. If it was so clear though, why did it hurt so much?

**

"I've rung his phone like six times. You said he was coming back didn't you Ems?" Katie moaned, looking at her phone again, hoping that she could magically make it ring by staring at it hard enough.

"God Katie, you've got it bad." Naomi laughed, snuggling up close to Emily, she interlinked hands with her girlfriend.

"It's not helping, you two being all lovey dovey with each other. I mean do you always do this? Or is it just to torture me with your immense happiness." Katie sighed, grabbing the remote and turning over the TV. Naomi was about to argue about it, but Emily gave her a look that told her not to.

"He's ignoring me. He's not interested, all this Effy stuff has made him realise that i'm too much trouble and now he's ignoring me." Katie ranted, oblivious to Naomi rolling her eyes, and Emily trying to suppress a giggle.

"Do you want me to call him? Find out what's going on?" Emily offered, giggling as Naomi began kissing her neck, Naomi's nose tickling her neck as she did so.

"Oh I give up! I can't sit here and watch you two slobber all over each other. I'm going home." Katie sighed, standing up and grabbing her bag, she noticed how Naomi and Emily barely noticed she was leaving, too in love, too consumed in each other. All Katie wanted was to be that happy.

**

Part of her wanted to see JJ sitting on her step again, all Katie wanted to do was talk to JJ. Well more than just talk to him, but talking would be a good start. There was definitely something happening, they were definitely getting closer before Effy's interruption... Thinking about Effy, made Katie's whole body tense, that was another reason she wished JJ was there, so that he could make her feel better, tell her it would be ok. If she was sat on her own, she knew all she'd do was worry.

Approaching her apartment, she noticed that there was in fact someone outside her house, make that lots of someone's. Lots of someone's with cameras. All Katie could think was 'shit' as she exited her car, and tried to make it to the front door.

"_Miss Fitch! Miss Fitch! Is it true that Effy Stonem has filed a law suit against you?"_

"_Katie! Katie! What will happen to the models signed to your agency? Is it true Jodi Hall is signing to a rival company?"_

"_Katie, do you have anything to say about Effy Stonem's public drug battle?"_

Pushing through the crowds, Katie ducked her head, trying for the first time in her life to avoid the flashing cameras. She couldn't stay here, not with all these people. Calling JJ's number, she prayed he'd pick up.

'_Hi this is JJ, sorry I can't take your call right now, leave a message'_

"Fuck!" Katie exclaimed, sighing, she knew exactly where she'd have to go.

**

"We should start thinking of names, something that's going to sound good with Campbell." Naomi suggested, rubbing her hand across Emily's bump, the pair of them were curled tightly together. Emily's hand met Naomi's, concentrating hard on the fluttering sensation, that made the pair burst into massive smiles.

"Oh right, and who said the baby is going to have your surname?" Emily laughed, nudging Naomi. Kissing the tip of Naomi's nose, before stroking her cheek, they relished this perfect time together.

"Well, when we're married, you'll take my surname so it makes sense." Naomi explained, proud of the idea of her own little family.

"Oh I am, am I? So when are you planning on us getting hitched then?" Emily teased, though there was an edge of seriousness in her voice, the old issue coming back up again. She hated when Naomi said things like 'when we get married,' it was like she was teasing her, it seemed like she would be waiting forever.

"Come on Ems, be patient." Naomi sighed, immediately regretting bringing up the dreaded 'm' word. She loved Emily to bits, she planned on being with her for the rest of their lives, but she would only propose once, and if it wasn't perfect she'd regret it.

"We've been together a really long time Nai, patience is something I have in abundance. You know I could always propose to you, that way we could just get on with it!" Emily suggested, she sometimes wondered whether Naomi was just too nervous to get it over and done with. Emily had no such nerves, she knew exactly how she'd ask.

"No, seriously Ems. You know I want to do it, i'm just waiting for it to be perfect." Naomi explained, she knew Emily didn't understand, she hated that Emily was misconstruing her desire for perfection as hesitancy.

"If you don't want to Naomi, you don't have to. But we're having a baby, that's a pretty major commitment. I'm starting to worry here." Emily admitted, her hands protectively held over her stomach. Her and Naomi always seemed to be too good to be true, maybe one day the dream would end.

"Emily please, I could propose to you right here, right now. I could marry you tomorrow. But it wouldn't be perfect, we deserve to be perfect. Please never doubt my commitment to you, or to this baby. I love you Fitch." Naomi promised, placing gentle kisses on Emily. It hurt so badly, knowing that Emily would always have that doubt, she didn't know what she could do to make her understand, that she was going nowhere and never would.

"I love you too Campbell. Even if you are a twat." Emily smiled, leaning in to kiss her, interrupted only by the loud knock on the foor.

"Eugghh! Who's that, I was planning to ravish you!" Naomi growled, pulling herself reluctantly away from Emily, who laughed at Naomi's pained expression.

"You better answer that, it might be J." Emily called, as Naomi walked away to answer the door, if it was her friend she was going to have a serious word with him about Katie.

Naomi marched to the front door, preparing her face with a glaring expression, which would indicate to JJ that his visit better be a short one. Naomi wanted Emily all to herself tonight. Pulling open the door, Naomi's face snapped from a glare, to a look of surprise as she registered the suitcases that surrounded the person in front of her.

"Katie?" Naomi sighed, her brain trying to work out why she was here, and why she was surrounded by luggage.

"Fucking press are camped outside my door, seems me getting sued is big news. I need somewhere to stay." Katie announced, choosing the smallest bag, before walking into the house, leaving Naomi to deal with the rest of Katie's sizable luggage.


	11. Chapter 11

"Christ it's like being a teenager again!" Emily sighed, standing outside the bathroom, waiting for Katie to finish in there. She was probably using up all the hot water, Emily thought bitterly.

"Deep breaths, she won't be here for long." Naomi assured, a calming hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Deep breaths! You try having a baby pressing down on your bladder and see how bloody patient you are!" Emily snapped, sighing she rested her forehead on Naomi's shoulder, allowing Naomi to stroke her back softly, relaxing and calming her.

"Eurgh do you two ever stop lezzing off?" Katie questioned, as she finally emerged from the bathroom, to witness the tender scene in front of her. Meeting Emily's fierce glare, Katie knew she should back off, jumping slightly as Emily slammed the bathroom door behind her.

Katie and Naomi stood together in silence, breaking into laughter, when they heard Emily 'ahhh' with relief at finally being able to have a wee. Naomi desperately tried to stifle her own giggles and Katie's, she really didn't want to have pregnant, hormone monster, Emily thinking that they were mocking her. Naomi beckoned Katie to follow her into the kitchen, well away from the bathroom.

"How do you cope with her at the moment?" Katie asked, digging around in the fridge, for something that looked remotely edible.

"I love her, she's having our baby, I can deal with anything." Naomi replied, with a small shrug that showed Katie, that Emily's mood-swings had just become second nature to her now. "Of course I can't wait to get the old Em back." Naomi added with a smile.

"You two are like some kind of fairy-tale, you know? What love is really about, its kind of sweet." Katie admitted, sticking her finger in a yogurt.

"We do have spoons you know..." Naomi laughed, reaching in the drawer and passing one over. "You getting all soppy on me in your old age Katiekins?" Naomi asked, noticing how Katie had blushed red.

"Fuck off!" Katie laughed, nudging her almost sister-in-law, before diving back into the yogurt with her fingers, completely ignoring Naomi's spoon. "So got any plans to save my career then?"

"I've arranged a meeting, later today actually. You and me, Effy and whatever lawyer she's managed to get hold of. We'll all sit and talk, I'll try to work on Effy, hopefully we can work something out, out of court settlement, give her a bit of money and she'll go away... Hopefully." Naomi explained, rubbing her arm nervously, she was more than a little nervous about this meeting. Effy's lawyer was no doubt more experienced than she was, Naomi had spent half the night reading, trying to make sure she looked completely professional in that meeting.

"Fucking bitch doesn't deserve a penny of mine, she nearly destroyed me with all the bad press she got. Drugs at fashion shoots, fights at parties, Effy fucking Stonem every agents nightmare." Katie growled, bitterly scratching out Effy's eyes on the front of some fashion mag.

"Ems likes reading that, she'll be pissed that you've destroyed it. You'll be the one dealing with hurricane Emily." Naomi laughed, grabbing a piece of toast that popped from the toaster, thickly buttering it before ramming it in her mouth, anything to calm down her stomach which was fluttering with nerves.

Katie barely paid any attention, she was too busy, having diverted her attention from attacking the magazine to staring at her phone, at the empty inbox that still didn't have a message from JJ. She must have sent him about ten messages, oh so casually, and yet he hadn't replied to a single one.

"Maybe he's busy." Emily suggested, walking into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast out of Naomi's hand and chewing on it, noticing that Naomi was glaring at her before motioning to her stomach and insisting, "The baby needs food."

"Who says I'm waiting for a text from JJ, I do have other people in my life, friends and hot guys who are all desperate to get into my knickers. JJ is just an annoyance, in fact i'm really bloody glad he hasn't text me, why would I want to get with a geek like him? I mean seriously i'm Katie bloody Fitch."

"Once a bitch, always a bitch." Naomi muttered, leaving the room before Katie could react to her comment.

"Katie, JJ doesn't just ignore people, he's got to have a good reason for not replying to you. I'll talk to him later okay? Find out what's going on, he likes you and you like him. It'll be alright." Emily promised, placing a kiss on her sisters cheek, which made them both smile, they were happy to be back in each others lives, it felt better when they were together.

"Katiekins! Will you come and get ready! Meetings been pushed forward, we're leaving in an hour!" Naomi called. Katie immediately jumped up, she looked incredibly panicked, Emily wondered if she was nervous about the meeting.

"Shit how am I supposed to get my hair perfect in an hour?!" Katie gasped, before squealing, and darting off towards the guest room that she was staying in.

This left Emily to sit back and laugh at her sister. Circling her hands over her stomach, she leaned in close to talk to her bump. "That's your auntie Katie, she's a bit insane, but we love her anyway." Emily laughed.

**

An hour flew by. Katie panicked, screamed, shouted, demanded assistance, all in true Katie fashion. Naomi was stood at the door, tapping her foot impatiently for at least 10 minutes, waiting for Katie to finally be ready.

"Good luck." Emily smiled, leaning in to kiss Naomi, Naomi started to deepen the kiss. If she had to wait around for Katie, she might as well have fun doing it. Letting her tongue explore Emily's mouth, she knew she was pushing it too far, that now all she would have on her mind was Emily, but she couldn't stop. That was the thing about Emily, she was a drug that she could never get enough of, running her hands through Emily's hair, she was kissing her girlfriend intensely, because when she kissed Emily she didn't think about how nervous she was.

"Oh seriously you two!" Katie scolded, causing the pair to break apart, Katie couldn't help but smile, even if it was bloody disgusting, she thought.

"Wow." Was all Emily could utter, stroking Naomi's hand, she could feel her heart racing.

"I love you Emily Fitch." Naomi whispered, placing one last chaste kiss on Emily's lips.

"I love you too Naomi Campbell." Emily smiled, holding onto the door frame to steady herself, as she stood watching her sister and girlfriend get into the car. Finally when they were out of distance, Emily shut the door, leaning against it for support she reached up to touch her lips. It was incredible that Naomi still made her feel like this. Suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door, Emily figured that Naomi must have forgotten something, but Naomi had a key, so who else could it be?

"What are you doing here Ef?" Emily asked, confused by the presence of the girl in front of her. Watching as Effy looked her up and down, smiling at her ever-growing bump. Emily unconsciously brought her hand to her stomach, an act of protection against someone she couldn't trust.

"Congratulations." Effy smiled, indicating to Emily's stomach. Emily moved aside, still glaring as she let Effy into the house. Not quite sure why she was allowing her in.

"Effy, just say what you've got to say and leave. Clearly you've come her to make a dig about Katie, get it over and done with." Emily sighed, never taking her eyes off Effy, watching how she glided across the living room, walking towards the bookcase. Running a finger along the spines, Effy took in the vast range of titles, smiling at the familiar stories she hadn't read in years.

"I like this one." Effy muttered quietly, she held the book in her hands, stroking the cover gently. Emily narrowed her eyes, confused and memorized simultaneously.

"Effy? Effy, seriously. What do you want?" Emily interrupted, lifting Effy from her daze, their eyes met. Emily could see from Effy's dilated pupils, something wasn't right, she was on something. All Emily wanted was to get her out.

"You're a fucking joke. You and Naomi both are." Effy suddenly snapped, her peaceful expression suddenly turning vicious. "You hate Katie, she doesn't give a crap about you, so what's this sudden surge of family loyalty all about?"

"Effy, that's my sister you're talking about. I'm never going to tell you what I think you're doing is right, it's not right. It's a hate campaign." Emily growled, always the quiet twin, she was letting Effy know that she too had bite in her.

"You've really surprised her you know? She told me she didn't think you and Naomi would last." Effy spat, time to create more friction, time to spill everything Katie had ever confided in her. "She hates Naomi, thinks that she changed you, took you away."

"Effy I don't want to hear this." Emily sighed, trying to walk away but feeling a hand pulling her back.

"She thinks you can be a bit pathetic at times, weak. That you let people walk all over you, she thinks Naomi will end up finding some guy, that she'll walk away and leave you. That you'll end up crawling back to her when Naomi hurts you." Effy continued, almost feeling bad as she watched Emily battle with her own insecurities. Effy picked up a framed picture of Emily and Naomi together, it had been taken on holiday, they were only about 21 in the picture, so young and carefree. Effy was almost jealous of that happiness, knew that what she was saying to Emily was ridiculous, because Naomi and Emily loved each other, so completely, so fiercely.

"I'm going to make a cup of tea. Want one?" Emily asked, trying to steady her voice, trying to keep herself composed. She clenched her fist to stop her hands from shaking, she didn't want Effy to see her squirm.

"Sure." Effy smiled, watching Emily leave the room. The second the coast was clear, Effy darted up the stairs, finding the spare room that Katie was staying in.

"Effy, do you take sugar?" Emily called, returning to the living room, she spotted the empty seat and darted upstairs as quickly as she could. The second she reached the spare room, she flung open the door, catching Effy with Katie's papers clasped in her hands.

"She's smarter than we give her credit for. I paid some airhead receptionist to raid her office, nothing at all in there. Should have known what I was looking for was right here." Effy smiled, waving the pile of papers, documents, things she could use to strengthen her case against Katie.

"I won't let you leave this house with them." Emily warned, taking a tentative step towards Effy. She was worried, didn't know what Effy would do next, she was unstable and Emily hated being stuck here with her.

"Move out of my way Emily. Think about it, this is what you want, deep down you know it's what you want." Effy laughed, brushing past Emily she headed for the stairs.

"Effy i'm serious! I will not let you leave, give them to me!" Emily called, grabbing Effy's arm tightly, she tried to make a grab for the papers in Effy's grip.

"Get off me!" Effy screamed, pulling away at the touch. Fiercely she swung, desperate to get Emily off her she gave her a heavy shove. Emily wobbled backwards, trying to get her footing, she couldn't steady herself, it all happened so quickly. One minute Emily was making a grab for the papers, the next she was tumbling down the stairs.

It was like slow motion for Effy, watching as Emily hit every stair on the way down before slamming down at the bottom, laying motionless, all Effy could do was stare.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Just a quick note to say thank you to everyone that is reading and an even bigger thank you if you're reviewing. It means a lot, whatever you have to say: criticism, praise, ideas, absolutely anything i'm always listening.**

There was silence, even in her head there was silence, nothing but the careful, rhythmic drumming of her heart reminding her that she was alive. She didn't want to be alive if Emily wasn't going to be okay though, she wouldn't survive without Emily, she knew that. So waiting for the doctor was like waiting for her own diagnosis.

"Do you want a cup of coffee Naomi?" JJ offered, placing a hand on Naomi's shoulder, it snapped her back into reality. She looked up at JJ, blinked a couple of times, but she couldn't quite verbalise an answer, instead settling for a shake of her head.

Feeling useless JJ instead moved to the other side of the corridor, sitting down next to Katie, he took her hand in his, squeezing tightly.

"She'll be okay, I can feel it. Her and the baby, they'll both be okay." Katie insisted, tears in her eyes, she leaned into JJ's shoulder. Watching Naomi, she knew there was nothing she could say to make things better, knew that Naomi was falling apart, silently breaking down. How did they get here? How did this happen...

**

"_Can't believe the bitch didn't turn up!" Katie growled, marching over to the car, Naomi trotted behind her, trying to balance the pile of papers she held in her hands._

"_It's a good thing Katie, shows a lack of commitment, shows that she's flaky. Her lawyer didn't look impressed with her, Effy's probably going to be looking for new legal council, after todays no-show." Naomi explained, opening the car door, she shoved her bag onto the back seat before climbing into the drivers side._

"_What's this?" Katie asked, picking up a tiny pink unicorn, from the inside of the passenger side door. She held it up, looking slightly confused as it caused Naomi to burst out laughing._

"_That's Emily's unicorn." Naomi answered, smiling as she realised how happy Emily would be that they'd finally found the toy that had been missing for weeks._

"_You're going to have to explain this one." Katie sighed, she truely didn't understand Naomi and Emily sometimes, all their strange little ways, cute little things they shared._

"_I won it on one of those 2p machines for her, she loves it, carried it round in her handbag. But she lost it, and now you've found it." Naomi explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Taking the tiny pink unicorn from Katie's hands, she placed it in her pocket ready to show Emily when they got home._

"_Last of the big spenders aye Naomi?" Katie teased._

"_Oy! You want to talk about spending money... Take a look at this." Naomi smiled, grabbing her bag from the back seat, she rummaged around, looking for the perfect blue velvet box. When Katie saw it, she let out a squeal, knowing exactly what it was. Clicking open the box, Naomi watched Katie's eyes widen, and her expression change to a mixture of complete shock and joy._

"_Holy... Nai, that's the one we saw last year, the one that was wayyyy to expensive!" Katie squeaked, in a tone that Naomi was sure only dogs could hear. Grabbing hold of the box, Katie looked at the ring, before looking back at Naomi. "You're going to do it, you're going to propose!"_

"_I'm sick of waiting, I think Em is as well. I'm going to do it tonight I think, maybe use our friend the unicorn." Naomi pondered, trying to come up with the best way to propose, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the toy, wondering if she could slip the ring on its leg._

"_You're a loser Campbell. We better get home, you need to get yourself looking hot if you want Emily to say yes." Katie teased, handing the ring back over to Naomi._

"_She wouldn't say no, would she?" Naomi panicked, shoving the box in her jacket pocket and biting her lip as she considered the possibility that Emily wouldn't want to marry her anymore._

"_Fucking drive." Katie sighed, laughing as they pulled out of the car park._

_**_

_JJ couldn't help but think just how inconvenient it was, to be best friends with the sister of the girl you'd fallen for. Certainly made everything a little awkward, all he wanted to do was talk to Emily, see if she could straighten out any of the confusion that Effy had caused. It was all getting a little too much, he needed Emily, he needed her right now, so he pulled on his shoes and marched off in the direction of Emily and Naomi's house._

_Turning his phone on, JJ sighed when he saw all the missed calls and text messages from Katie, he wanted to ring her, to hear her voice, that cute little lisp that made his heart swell and feel incredibly strange. But he couldn't, not at least till he'd spoken to Emily._

_JJ quickly pulled himself behind a bush, watching as he saw Effy march out of Emily and Naomi's house, she looked scared, worried and she was clutching some papers. What was Effy doing at Emily's? JJ thought to himself, noticing how the front door had been left slightly ajar, when Effy was out of sight he ran towards it, stepping inside._

_Nothing could prepare him for the sight of Emily's lifeless body, he ran to her, checked for signs of life, before grabbing his mobile from his pocket. Dialing 999 as fast as his fingers could manage, JJ stuttered directions for the ambulance as best as he could manage._

"_Please wake up Emily, please wake up." JJ begged, stroking her hair, he held on tightly._

_**_

"This is fucking ridiculous! Why isn't anyone here talking to us? Why won't anyone tell us if they're ok?" Naomi suddenly snapped, it took both Katie and JJ by surprise, Naomi literally hadn't spoken in over an hour. They'd all become accustomed the silence that filled the corridor they'd been waiting in.

"They'll tell us when they know something." Katie assured, gripping on tighter to JJ's hand, wishing she could offer some kind of physical comfort to Naomi, but also knowing that it was probably a little beyond the limitations of their unsteady friendship.

"They won't fucking tell me anything though will they? What am I? I'm not her wife, i'm not the 'father' of the baby, I have no fucking rights here whatsoever. I need a cigarette." Naomi muttered, running a hand through her hair, she made her way towards the exit, feeling in her pockets for a packet of cigarettes.

"Should I go after her?" Katie asked JJ, she needed someone to tell her what to do, she needed someone to look after her, that person was usually Emily, without Emily she was lost.

"Leave her, she's frustrated. Give her a bit of time, maybe she'll calm down." JJ smiled, hugging Katie in closer to him, the desire to protect her stronger than ever. "Katie... About your calls..."

"Maybe not now J, we can talk about this later. When we know Ems is going to be ok." Katie smiled, kissing JJ's cheek, a gesture to show just how much she appreciated him being here.

"Are you Emily Fitch's family?" A doctor asked, approaching JJ and Katie, Katie tried to decipher the look on his face, tried to predict what he would say before he said it.

"Yeah i'm her sister, her girlfriend is outside at the minute." Katie explained, looking at JJ, he instinctively knew she wanted him to go and get Naomi, without even having to say a word.

In under a minute Naomi was rushing back through the doors, JJ right behind her, he looked like he was trying to calm Naomi down, but she wasn't listening to a single word he was saying.

"Is she alright? Please tell me she's going to be alright." Naomi pleaded, Katie didn't think she'd ever seen Naomi's eyes look so lifeless. Fuck the awkwardness, Katie thought slipping her hand into Naomi's, surprised only when Naomi squeezed back so tightly, so desperately.

"The baby was in severe distress, she was putting too much strain on Emily, we had to perform an emergency C-Section." The doctor began to explain, slowly watching the look of shock dawn upon the faces of the three people in front of him.

"What! It's too early! It's far too early." Naomi panicked, trying to register what the doctor was saying. "Wait... You said she. Is the baby... Is the baby okay?"

"She's a little fighter, a very tiny fighter, and with a baby this premature it's going to be a really long road ahead. We're not out of the danger zone yet, but she's doing a lot better than we would expect." The doctor smiled, trying to bring some reassurance to Emily's family.

"What about Ems, how is Ems?" Katie asked, worried that the doctor still hadn't given them any information on her sister.

"We've put your sister into a medically induced coma..." The doctor started, pausing when he saw the blonde woman in front of him turn a ghastly shade of white.

"Coma." Naomi uttered, the lump in her throat, feeling as if it would strangle her. She could feel Katie gripping onto her, she wasn't sure whether it was to steady her or whether it was because Katie needed someone to grab onto herself.

"It's a scary word I know, but really it's in Emily's best interests, it's going to give her body chance to recover and prevent swelling in her brain. Other than that she has a broken wrist and two cracked ribs, she had quite a nasty fall." The doctor finished, waiting silently for them to digest his news.

"I can't fucking do this." Naomi muttered, pulling herself away from Katie she ran off down the corridor, she didn't want them to see her cry, didn't want them to see her completely break down and lose control. It felt like her heart would explode, that her head would never stop spinning, that the world just couldn't make sense anymore.

"I really should go after her this time." Katie sighed, her own hands quivering with fear.

"Katie leave her." JJ instructed, knowing Naomi and knowing that she wouldn't appreciate anyone seeing her looking weak, unless that person was Emily. "Doctor can we see the baby?"

"Sure. You won't be able to stay long though." The doctor explained, leading JJ and Katie away, Katie gave one last look towards the exit worrying about Naomi.

**

Naomi sat outside, slumped in a corner, she hadn't worried about finding a bench to sit on. All she needed was the cool concrete, anything to steady herself. Feeling in her pocket for her cigarettes, her hand rested on something else, something she really didn't want to be reminded of right now. Pulling out the ring box, Naomi flicked it open, staring at the band of silver. Too many regrets, Naomi thought, she should have proposed months ago, why couldn't she have just done the one fucking thing that would have made Emily so happy?

Snapping the box shut, she felt in her pockets again, finding the unicorn, the stupid fucking unicorn, and she threw it as far as she could possibly manage. Watching as the pink plastic bounced across the car park. It was satisfying, a small release of anger.

Not really knowing what else to do Naomi pulled out her phone, dialing the only person she knew could help her.

"Mum..."

**

'_Baby Fitch' 2 pounds 12 ounces_

"She's so tiny." Katie gasped, her heart beating so fast it hurt, she could see her little niece laying there, feeling a surge of love towards the tiny baby.

"The sign's wrong." JJ muttered, shaking his head, he searched in his pocket for a pen. Crossing out the Fitch, he scrawled 'Campbell' above it. "That's better."

"You're amazing you know." Katie smiled, laughing at JJ's simple act, and at the glare of the nurse who was watching them. Grabbing hold of JJ's hand, she leaned against his shoulder, as the two watched the tiny little girl breathing, fighting so hard.

"She's a fighter, just like Emily." JJ insisted. Leaning down to kiss Katie's forehead.

"How did this happen J?" Katie asked, as they both stood, saying silent prayers, trying to make some sense of what was happening.

Closing his eyes, JJ could see only one image, flashing across his mind, reminding him what he had seen. "Effy..." JJ stuttered suddenly.


	13. Chapter 13

"I hate you smoking. Emily hates you smoking." Gina sighed, taking a seat next to her daughter on the pavement, it hadn't been hard to spot the dejected looking blonde, slumped on the ground. The same position she'd been in for the past hour.

"Emily's in a coma, i'm pretty sure she doesn't give a shit right about now." Naomi countered, ignoring her mother as she took another drag.

Gina looked around where Naomi was sitting, cigarette ends littered around her, shaking her head Gina brought her hand up to move Naomi's hair from her eyes, stroking her cheek as she brought her hand down. She noticed tears start to fall from Naomi's eyes, the first time she'd cried since this whole nightmare started.

"Why don't we go inside? We can sit with Emily, talk to her. I once had a friend, who said that you're supposed to talk to people in comas, they can hear you apparently, Emily could do with hearing your voice. Then maybe we can go and see the baby." Gina suggested, trying to muster up a little bit of joy in her voice, anything to keep Naomi going. But it was hard for Gina too, the minute she'd heard Naomi's voice she knew something was wrong, there was a sinking feeling in her stomach, she felt sick with worry.

"I don't want to. I just want to go home. Will you take me home?" Naomi asked, pain filled eyes looking up at her mother. Gina knew it was pointless refusing, Naomi would just find some other way to leave, at least if she took her she could keep an eye on her.

**

"What do we do? Do we call the police?" Katie stuttered, still reeling from JJ's admission that he'd seen Effy leaving Emily's house just minutes before JJ found Emily at the bottom of the stairs.

"Maybe we should talk to Naomi first?" JJ suggested, warming his hands on the cup of coffee he was holding, watching as Katie paced back and forth along the corridor.

"That would be all well and good, if we bloody knew where she was!" Katie snapped, feeling tired and frustrated. She wanted to scream, shout and bitch at someone, she wanted to rip Effy fucking Stonem's head off.

"This is hard for her." JJ reminded Katie gently. It was clearly the wrong thing to say, as Katie's expression quickly changed to one of distaste. She was about to rant, so JJ braced himself.

"Hard for her? J that's my sister! My niece! You don't think this is hard for me as well? I'm still here, i'm still walking this stupid corridor, drinking this disgusting coffee which tastes fucking worse than my mums soup, and I promise you that is saying something! I'm trying to hold myself together and Naomi just walks away..." Katie began, furiously balling her hands into fists.

Katie was getting... Kind of locked on, JJ thought. Then all of a sudden, instinct took over and he leaned in and silenced her with a kiss, a kiss that was getting distinctly more passionate as Katie responded. Katie was aggressive, she quickly took control, forcing JJ back against a wall. Her hands running over his body, her tongue battling his for control. Katie reached up, her hands running through JJ's hair, it was soft just like she'd always imagined. She shuddered as his hands gripped onto her sides, stronger than she ever could have imagined.

**

"Good shower?" Gina asked, she knew it was a stupid question, she didn't think there was anything at all constructive she could say right now.

"It was fine." Naomi grunted, unscrewing the top of a vodka bottle, not even using a glass she simply swigged from the bottle. It felt like being a teenager again, she used drink to block her feelings back then as well.

"Naomi please, please don't start drinking. Come on, why don't we go back to the hospital?" Gina smiled encouragingly, trying to gently ease the bottle from her daughters grasp.

"Mum... Don't be a fucking cow. I don't need this." Naomi snapped, angry at just how strong her mother was, and how successful she was being at prising the bottle away from her.

"Naomi! You called me! You wanted me here! So you'll bloody do as I say!" Gina growled, giving one final pull, she managed to finally get ahold of the bottle. Giving a victory smirk which simply enraged Naomi further.

"For fucks sake!" Naomi screeched, punching her fist into a wall. Recoiling with pain, the second she realised she'd done some actual damage, it literally took seconds before it started swelling.

"Oh christ, now you really are going to have to hospital." Gina sighed, wrapping her arm around her daughter, gently cradling Naomi's hand. Trying to kiss away the tears that were falling, far too fast now for Naomi to even stop them.

**

Something suddenly clicked in JJ, this wasn't right. It wasn't that he didn't want to kiss her, he really did, but not now, not when she was so vulnerable. All her aggression, it was because of Emily, not because of love. Pulling his head away, he saw her look at him, her dark eyes filled with so much pain, he wanted to make it better, but not like this.

"Katie I..." JJ started, there were so many things he wanted to say. That he needed to explain, he didn't want Katie to think that he was rejecting her, that he would ever reject her, but he couldn't take of advantage of her either.

"Glad you've found a way to pass the time" Naomi interrupted, narrowing her eyes at the pair. Her hand was splinted and bandaged, she apparently had a 'boxers fracture' which didn't exactly please her, but made Gina giggle.

"Oh... Naomi... We... We..." JJ stuttered, flushing red as he realised that Naomi was eyeing his hands, which were still attached to Katie's waist.

"Yeah I get what you were doing J. Have that said anything more about Emily?" Naomi asked, ignoring the two as they smoothed down their creased clothes and tried to sort out their ruffled hair.

"Doctor hasn't been back, but Naomi. Er, there's something you should know, about the accident..." Katie started, she could see the expression on Naomi's face change, Katie almost regretted saying anything at all.

"What? What happened? Katie, what do you know?" Naomi snapped desperately, stepping forward towards Katie. Watching Katie's face, trying to work out what it was that had got her and JJ looking so nervous.

"JJ saw Effy leaving yours just before he found Ems." Katie explained, watching as Naomi's face fell, realisation. Finding out that this wasn't just some accident, Emily hadn't just tripped, she'd been pushed. Because why else would Effy have been there? Why else would Effy have just left her?

"Right." Was the only response Naomi could manage. She stood silent for a second, working out details in her brain, a plan of attack, and then she moved swiftly for the exit for the third time that day.

"Oh fuck." Katie sighed, registering that Naomi was about to find Effy, and that driving with a hand in a splint probably wasn't the best idea. As Gina returned, coffee in hand, she looked around for her daughter. Sharing a frustrated glance with Katie and JJ, the three set off desperate to stop Naomi before she did anything stupid.

**

Naomi pulled up in her car outside Effy's apartment, she wasn't sure what she was going to do here, she just sat watching, drumming her one good hand on the steering wheel, and trying to ignore the pain of the other. Fiddling with the CD player in the car, Naomi turned the music up as loud as it could go, anything to drown out the constant wave of thoughts and worries.

A movement caught Naomi's eyes, raising her head she watched as some skinny bloke, whom she faintly recognised as the lead singer of some shit band, emerged from Effy's place. Turning round he gave her an obnoxiously over the top kiss goodbye, Effy barely responded, just let herself be pulled into his lips. Naomi watched, slightly amazed that Effy could carry on so normally after what she had done, then she reminded herself that this was Effy, she didn't do guilt.

The guy slipped into a shiny red sports car. The type that made Naomi feel physically sick, because they were just so repulsive and expensive, and spending so much money on a car just fucked Naomi off, because Christ people were starving in the world. She still hated injustice. He drove off at speed, blasting out one of his own songs, it brought a slight smile to Naomi's face, she couldn't help it. The smile dropped the minute her eyes met Effy's, to think that the two were once friends, probably Naomi's best friend after Emily. Naomi couldn't believe she ever thought her and Effy were kindred spirits, she was nothing like Effy and for that she was grateful.

Without even really thinking about it, Naomi turned off the CD and stepped out the car, she could see Effy recoil at the movement. It didn't stop Naomi, she was walking in Effy's direction, and without a word between them Naomi stepped inside Effy's place, and Effy followed like a condemned man heading to his death.


	14. Chapter 14

**A really big thank you for the reviews, it's lovely to know people are enjoying this.**

Not a word was exchanged, they didn't need to really, Effy knew what Naomi was there for. It made Effy wonder, would she ever have someone she loved enough to fight for? She doubted it, every person she ever thought she loved she'd given up on. Sex and drugs had become all she needed to feel alive now, if you could call the daze she walked around in really being alive.

It was hard to judge what Naomi was thinking, clearly she was deep in consideration, it was that way she chewed her lip whenever she was thinking over a difficult decision. Was this really difficult decision though? Effy deserved punishment, she'd expected either the police or Naomi herself to come calling eventually.

Naomi pushed her way through to the kitchen, Effy almost feeling embarrassed at the state of it. She might live in an expensive apartment, but that didn't mean she actually looked after it. There was no food in the kitchen, just empty bottles and overflowing ashtrays. Sitting in the kitchen, drinking a bottle of wine, smoking a packet of cigarettes and pouring over the newspapers... Shit, Effy thought, she'd truely become her mother.

Effy couldn't help but notice Naomi's hand, that was probably her fault. If Naomi would do that to herself, Effy could only wonder what her punishment would be.

"Sorry, it's a mess... I fired my cleaner." Effy murmured, knowing Naomi didn't give a crap about excuses. Knowing that small talk was pointless because Naomi wasn't here to socialise, but she needed to say something because the silence was killing her.

"Suppose when you bleed Katie dry, you'll have enough money to pay for one." Naomi sniped. Effy watched Naomi flexing her good fist instinctively and flinched. Noticing how Naomi was enjoying this power over her, it was too much Effy had to say something, to just get it over and done with.

"Just do it! Just hit me, do whatever the hell you like! I deserve it." Effy cried out, she hated the tension and the way that Naomi was looking at her, really looking at her. She could tend to cuts and bruises, but she couldn't do anything about the way Naomi was making her feel, utter guilt and agony.

So here it was, Naomi was stepping forward, drawing her hand up. Fist clenched, she powered it down towards Effy's face, pausing just an inch from making contact. Effy unscrewed her eyes, catching Naomi's victorious smile, releasing a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

"You're pathetic." Naomi hissed, searching for a clean glass amongst the clutter on Effy's work-top. Finally finding one, Naomi poured herself a large vodka, slinging it back without even flinching at the burning liquid that hit the back of her throat.

"Fucking hit me Naomi! Come on! You didn't come here to stare me down, you came here to put me out of my misery!" Effy pleaded, this was a strange kind of torture that Naomi was exacting on her, guilt was really fucking her up.

"You're not worth it, you really aren't." Naomi glared, rubbing at her sore hand, before bringing her oddly calm eyes up to meet Effy's wild ones.

"Are you scared? Come on Naomi, I pushed your pregnant girlfriend down the stairs, if you had a backbone you'd do something about it!" Effy taunted, just like how she'd tried to break Emily, she was now going to bring Naomi to the edge.

"Will it make you feel better Effy, will if make you feel real?! You just want to fucking feel something don't you? Numb, devoid of any emotion... Emily is lying in a hospital bed, she's in a coma, and our daughter is fighting for her life. This shouldn't be happening." Naomi screamed, letting her glass drop the floor, moving towards Effy's face she made sure that Effy could see what pain really was.

"Stop it" Effy begged weakly, grabbing hold of Naomi's arm to steady herself, Naomi took one look at her hand before ripping her arm away.

"What Effy? Is this more painful than connecting my fist with your face? Do you actually have a conscience?" Naomi questioned "Fucking hell that's news to me... You know what Ef, I think having to live with this is far worse than me beating the crap out of you. But I will tell you this, I lose either of them, I will kill you. That is a promise." Naomi offered her final thread, calmly as she possibly could.

Locked together, Effy thought that they could probably have stared at each other all day, searching for an answer. They were interrupted only by the sound of Effy's front door flying open, as three people clattered inside.

"Naomi stop!" Katie called, believing she was about to walk in on a cat fight. Stopping when she found Naomi stood in front of a sobbing Effy, trying to reach out to grab Naomi, Naomi pushing her away in digust.

"It's fine Katie, i'm leaving." Naomi muttered, moving towards the door.

"You didn't hit her? Not even a little bit?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow her tone was more annoyance than surprise. She hoped Naomi was going to give her what she deserved, she was only there to make sure she didn't go too far.

"She's not worth it." Naomi explained, leaning into her mother who was waiting in the corridor with JJ.

Katie stood momentarily, watching Effy on her hands and knees, trying to come up with some kind of apology or excuse. Katie then looked over to JJ, Naomi and Gina who were beckoning for her to come and join them, moving slightly towards them Katie paused again, turning round and marching back to Effy who had now managed to pull herself up.

"Sadly i'm far less diplomatic that Naomi." Katie smiled, delivering a swift and powerful slap to the side of Effy's face. Smirking before walking out to join the people she regarded as family, Effy almost felt a pang of jealousy as she watched them walk away.

"Make you feel better?" Naomi asked, linking arms with Katie, as they made the short walk back to the cars. Gina and JJ following close behind, both feeling slightly more relaxed now they'd got Naomi and Katie away from Effy.

"Loads actually." Katie admitted, staring at her bright red palm, she truely had made quite a connection with Effy's face. Katie noticed how Naomi was trying to stifle a smile.

"Right, well can we get to the hospital please. I really would like to meet my daughter." Naomi smiled, taking a deep breath as she tried to steady her nerves. Talking to Effy, stressing how her daughter was in hospital fighting to live, had made Naomi realise that that was where she should be.

"What do we do about her?" Katie asked, indicating back towards Effy's place. It seemed ridiculous to walk away, leaving her with only a sore cheek as punishment for what she'd done.

"I'll think of something, right now I just want to concentrate on Emily and the baby." Naomi sighed, desperate to be with them, regretting every second she'd spent away. Effy could wait for now.

"Does baby have a name? Me and J have just been calling her baby, I think she's going to start getting confused soon." Katie laughed, she could feel Naomi was shaking slightly, nervous about all the responsibility awaiting her, and gave her a warm smile to let her know she wasn't alone.

"We have a couple of ideas, I want to wait for Emily though." Naomi smiled, despite how painful it was to even mention Emily's name right now.

"Yeah of course." Katie agreed, offering a supportive smile.

"Her middle name is Katie" Naomi admitted, knowing Emily wouldn't mind her letting that piece of information slip. Gina flashed her daughter a smile as they watched Katie start to well up with tears,

"Really? Thats so cool." Katie beamed, trying to stop herself from crying, as she felt the emotion of everything start to build.

"We thought you'd like it." Naomi laughed, nudging Katie for being so bloody sentimental about everything, but incredibly glad that she was here right now.

**

Jenna stood hovering over her daughter, her and Rob had spent all afternoon sat at Emily's bedside, feeling so completely helpless. Jenna hadn't been able to stop herself from bitching about Naomi, about her not being here, about her 'lack of commitment.' Rob hadn't responded, instead he'd just sat, holding his daughters hand.

"How can something like this just happen? I just want her to be okay Rob." Jenna sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"Babe she'll get through this, she's a Fitch." Rob smiled, leaving his daughters side to embrace his wife. Holding onto each other until the alarming beeping of the machines, that Emily was attached to, ripped them apart. Panicking Jenna ran out into the corridor.

"Help! Help someone please! My daughter, please will someone help!" Jenna screeched, watching as a team made their way quickly to Emily's room. "Oh god Rob what's happening?"

"Can you please move outside please?" One of the nurses asked, trying to hold back Emily's desperate parents. "Mrs Fitch please can you move outside."

"Come on love let them do their job, she'll be alright, our Emsy won't give up this easily" Rob insisted, not quite sure whether he believed it or not, as he held onto his wife desperately.


	15. Chapter 15

"You know when you were born, I thought you were quite ugly. I know it's not the thing to say, as a parent, but you were actually quite alarming looking. But she... Wow she's rather beautiful isn't she? A little purple, but really rather beautiful." Gina mused, staring down at the incubator, at the tiny person in front of her.

"She's perfect." Naomi choked, desperately trying to control herself from breaking down, her mothers supportive hand on her shoulder seemed to steady her, enough so that she could find the strength to reach inside, to touch her daughters tiny arm.

"I think she likes you." Gina smiled, resting her head against Naomi's as the pair watched the baby wriggle ever so slightly at Naomi's touch.

"I was so scared." Naomi whispered, "So scared that maybe I wouldn't love her, that maybe I could never have that special bond with her that Emily will have. I do love her though mum, I think I love her more than anything else in the world. I would do absolutely anything for her, anything at all."

"That feeling is called being a parent, its a little overwhelming at first, but you soon get used to it." Gina assured, kissing Naomi's forehead, before using her thumb to wipe away the tear that was trailing Naomi's face.

**

"I would have thought mum and dad would have contacted me, let me know how Emily's getting on." Katie sighed, sitting outside the hospital on a bench, as her and JJ shared a sandwich they'd bought from the hospital canteen. She hadn't really felt like eating, but JJ had insisted, something about keeping her strength up.

"Well, there's probably nothing to report then, we can go and check on her in a minute." JJ smiled, chewing absentmindedly on the sandwich.

"Are you going to tell me why you've been ignoring my calls and texts then?" Katie suddenly asked. "...Or explain to me exactly what was going on with that kiss earlier? Because J i'm confused, really confused right now."

"I thought we weren't going to talk about it? Not at least until we know that Emily and the baby are okay?" JJ smiled, anything to avoid having to tell Katie that he'd been her ignoring her because he'd chosen to listen to Effy.

"Well I need to bloody know, there's something going on here, from the moment you walked into my office there's been something going on." Katie snapped, so utterly frustrated by how confusing everything was at the moment.

"We're so different Katie. I don't think I'll ever be enough for you." JJ admitted shyly, his cheeks blushing as he bowed his head, refusing to meet Katie's eyes.

"You're judging me on what exactly? How I was when I was a teenager? You know J of all people I didn't think you'd be one to not look a little deeper." Katie sighed, standing up she grabbed her bag and began to walk away from JJ.

"Katie! Katie please wait." JJ called, chasing after her, grabbing her, swinging her round and pulling her into a kiss. "They say opposites attract right?"

"I'd heard something like that." Katie smiled, kissing him back, wrapping her arms around him and feeling like she was completely safe.

"Guys..." the voice of Rob Fitch suddenly broke them apart. "You should come inside..."

**

"What do you think?" Naomi asked her mother, as Gina cast her eye over the engagement ring that Naomi couldn't wait to give to Emily.

"I think it's about bloody time." Gina smirked, feeling incredibly proud of her daughter, gently trying to push away the feeling of worry that was haunting the pit of her stomach, she really didn't think Naomi would survive without Emily.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" Naomi asked, taking the ring back off her mum and holding it between her fingers. She was feeling oddly calm, for the first time since all the horror had begun. She figured it had something to do with her rather incredible daughter, who made her want to be responsible, who made her want to look after her family, and protect them with absolutely everything she possessed.

"If I was her, I'd say no just to punish you for making her wait for so long." Gina laughed, taking her daughters hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I've phoned Kieran, let him know what's happening and he's talked to the college, kept them informed."

"He'll be lost in the staff room without Emily for company, he'll have to talk to Doug!" Naomi giggled, knowing how much her stepfather despised the head of sixth form.

"Doug's already timetabled him in to cover Emily's classes, I think we'll be dealing with an arsey Irishman for a few weeks." Gina sighed, as she let herself relax, well as much as a person can relax on cold, plastic chairs.

Naomi smiled at the thought, Kieran was a great teacher, he just couldn't be bothered with the whole thing. Not like Emily, Emily actually cared, Emily actually came home from a day at work and thought about how she could make tomorrow even better. Emily was the kind of teacher Naomi would have loved to have had at school, passionate and intelligent, and hot... Well that probably would have been a bit of a distraction, but still. Naomi made a mental note to give Kieran Emily's lesson plans. Emily had come up with a complete guide to help whoever covered her maternity leave, because Emily cared, cared about the kids she taught and cared about helping them get good grades.

"I love her, I think that we were meant to be you know? I know I've said all that fate bollocks is a load of shite, but Emily... She was meant to be mine." Naomi smiled, pulling herself up as she began to make her way to Emily's room, she just wanted to see her.

**

"She's in surgery." Jenna sobbed, as Rob wrapped his arm around her, trying his best to comfort his wife.

Katie stood, feeling her knees start to shake, JJ immediately grabbed onto her to stop her from falling. Why was the nightmare not ending? Why couldn't everything just go back to the way it was before?

"Where's Naomi?" Katie asked, surely she hadn't run away again? As hard as this was, she should still be here. Emily needed her to be here, because when Emily came back to them, she would want to wake up with Naomi at her side.

"We thought she'd left earlier." Jenna shrugged, she didn't care where that girl was to be perfectly honest, there were more important things to concern herself with.

"You mean you haven't even told her what's going on? She's been with the baby, christ mum, are you that fucking selfish that you can't even be civil to Naomi for Emily?" Katie snapped, more furious than she'd been in a long time.

"Don't swear at your mother Katie, everything has happened so quickly, we haven't had a chance to think about anything else." Rob explained, trying to keep everyone calm, this truely wasn't the time for an argument.

"This isn't the time Katie, I mean it should just be family right now." Jenna muttered, glaring at JJ as if to say that he wasn't welcome here. She could never understand that boys constant presence, though she'd once thought the idea of him and Emily would be nice, well the idea of Emily and anyone that wasn't a) female and b) Naomi Campbell was nice.

"Naomi is Emily's family! So is JJ." Katie retorted, her mother truely was frustrating sometimes. She knew hands down, Emily would want Naomi and JJ at her side, they meant everything to her.

"I'm sorry JJ but we really don't need you here right now." Jenna explained, in the same condescending tone she always reserved for JJ, despite Emily explaining what autism was Jenna still thought JJ needed to be talked to as if he was five years old.

"I need him here mum, I need him." Katie insisted, putting particular emphasis on the 'I' and proving the point by taking hold of his hand, it was some kind of declaration of a relationship that neither were completely sure they were in.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me, no way Katie, no way." Jenna gasped, her mouth dropping in shock. Were her children trying to give her a heart attack? Were the intent on choosing the worst possible partners for themselves?

"Jenna will you just leave it. Please, Emily is in surgery right now and I really can't deal with this." Rob snapped, finally standing up to his wife for the first time in a really long time, he'd always been so content to just sit back and let her deal with things, but she was just out of order right now. Rob wanted his girls to be happy, his outlook on things was far simpler than Jenna who was always worrying what someone else would think.

"Emily's what?" Naomi gulped, causing the group of people in front of her, to turn to look at her. All giving her an identical look, like they felt sorry for her or something. None of them were even able to meet her eyes. "What the fuck is happening?"

"They missed something before, she's having complications and they've taken her into surgery." Jenna explained gently, watching Naomi's expression change, watching the blonde girl she'd treated as an enemy for so long break in front of her. Jenna couldn't stop herself from reaching out, grabbing hold of Naomi's arm. "She'll be okay." Jenna insisted, her heart breaking as she final understood, Naomi really loved her daughter.


	16. Chapter 16

There was a strange, contemplative silence in the corridor that held all the people who loved Emily. Nobody dared say anything, they were all too busy lost in thought, lost in prayer, lost in anything that would bring Emily back to them sooner. James had arrived at some point, Naomi wasn't sure when he'd arrived, but he'd brought them food and drink. Naomi's sandwich still sat untouched, despite Gina's pleas for her to at least attempt to eat something.

Standing up, Naomi saw the look of panic flash across JJ and Katie's face, they obviously thought she was leaving again. It made Naomi feel guilty, she would hate explaining to Emily that she'd run out on her, but she also knew that Emily would understand.

"Just having a smoke, promise." Naomi muttered, shaking the packet of cigarettes as if having to prove herself.

Katie nodded in response, before falling back into the comfort of JJ's shoulder. Telling herself that Emily must be okay, because if she wasn't she would feel it, they were twins, she would feel if Emily was gone.

It felt a lot better outside, Naomi didn't even fancy a cigarette, she just let it burn away slowly between her fingers. Closing her eyes, all she could see was Emily, it was as if her girlfriend had been burned into her mind. The beautiful smile, the loving eyes, her husky voice, and the dirtiest giggle she'd ever heard on someone who walked around looking so innocent.

"Mind if I?" Jenna's voice cut through the silence, her hand indicating towards Naomi's cigarette, slightly surprised Naomi passed it over. Watching as Jenna inhaled deeply, sitting herself down next to Naomi.

"Didn't know you smoked." Naomi smiled, to be honest there was probably a lot she didn't know about Jenna Fitch, they hadn't exactly sat down for a bonding session.

"Don't tell Rob... I don't, I mean not really. Special occasions." Jenna stuttered, before laughing at how she sounded like a naughty teenage girl, who'd just been caught by her mother.

"Our little secret." Naomi nodded, refusing the cigarette when Jenna offered it back to her. "I'm supposed to be giving up, Emily hates me smoking."

They sat in silence after that, oddly comfortable, they were both thinking about Emily, both thinking off all the things that they would say to her, all the things that they would apologise for.

"I'm going to ask Emily to marry me." Naomi suddenly blurted out, even if she wasn't traditional, it still seemed like the right thing to do, to get parental permission.

"Right... Well, you've been together a long time, and the baby, I suppose its the right thing to do." Jenna sighed, because as much as she tried, it was still hard to understand.

"You're not happy about it." Naomi pointed out, she could see the look in Jenna's eyes, and once again Naomi felt completely useless, like she would never be good enough, and like she would always be causing trouble for Emily with her family.

"I'm. I'm getting used to the idea." Jenna smiled, trying to give a show of encouragement, because for the first time she really was trying. "You're right for Emily, I've known this for a really long time, it's just as a mother you want your child to have the best of everything. I had to be sure you were right."

"It's taken you ten years to work this out?" Naomi laughed, her eyes meeting Jenna's as the pair reached a mutual understanding, this certainly was going to be a surprise for Emily when she woke up.

"I'm a little slow." Jenna laughed back, pulling her future daughter-in-law up. "Come on, lets see how Emily's getting on."

**

"So are you like, shagging my sister?" James whispered to JJ, despite the seriousness of the situation, James never failed to take an opportunity to make someone feel deeply uncomfortable.

"Er... Well... No, you shouldn't be really asking me things like this, because well for one we're sat in a hospital, and also she's your sister!" JJ stuttered, trying to calm himself after the shock of what James had said.

"I'm a big boy mate, I just want to know whether you'll be joining us for Sunday roast?" James shrugged, chuckling to himself at how flustered he'd made JJ.

"James, you should respect your sister. In fact you should respect all females, and asking about their sexual partners really isn't showing respect." JJ smiled, watching as James mulled this over in his mind.

"So does this mean you aren't getting any?" James laughed, only stopping when his father glared at him from the other side of the corridor.

"Sorry about him." Katie smiled, quite impressed with how JJ had dealt with her little brother, remembering the first time that Naomi had met him she'd simply resorted to a swift, hard kick under the table, something that had reoccurred a lot over the years.

"I think he's just looking for a distraction, he's worried about Emily too. Do you think we'll hear anything soon?" JJ questioned, he was getting seriously agitated with all the waiting, he needed to know about his best friend.

"It shouldn't be too much longer J. Do you want to go for a walk? I need to clear my head." Katie suggested, grateful when JJ nodded so that they could get out of the claustrophobic corridor that felt like it would strangle her.

**

Naomi fiddled with the ring in her pocket, it was something she did for comfort now, it made her hopeful, it made her think about the future. She'd planned out a million different ways of proposing in the time she'd spent waiting, all of them seemed too over the top, or completely insignificant, so she'd just decided to trust her instinct when the time was right.

The sight of the doctor walking towards them, caught everyones attention, a whole collection of expectant faces looking out at the man who held all the power, who held the answer to whether their lives would be destroyed, or not.

"Well, it's good news, everything with the operation went well, no complications." the doctor smiled.

If there was a prize for the loudest sigh of collective relief in the world, Emily's family would have won it hands down. Naomi almost couldn't control the butterflies in her stomach, the thought of her Emily being okay, the thought of her Emily smiling at her again.

"Can we see her?" Naomi asked, it was complete desperation, she needed to be with Emily.

"One person can go and sit with her." The doctor nodded, watching as Naomi looked round expectantly at everyone, hoping that they would give her the ok to follow the doctor to Emily's bedside. With a smile, Jenna gave her a look which told Naomi she could go.

**

"JJ I did something earlier." Katie admitted, it wasn't that she thought she was wrong in her actions. It was simply that she hadn't discussed it with anyone else before she went ahead and did it.

"What kind of something?" JJ questioned, intrigued by how Katie was acting, really it could be anything. Katie was constantly surprising him, and though he thought he knew her pretty well, there were still somethings he couldn't read.

"I talked to the police, I told them about Effy leaving the house. They're going to want to talk to you J, take a statement from you." Katie admitted, it was just after she'd found out about Emily in surgery, she'd slipped away from everyone and drove the short way to the police station.

"I thought Naomi asked you to leave it, she's already feeling completely out of control, with everything that is going on. Naomi wanted to deal with Effy." JJ reminded her, though he couldn't get angry at Katie, she'd done the right thing.

"The only reason Naomi hasn't gone to the police, is incase anything happens to Emily, Naomi wants to be able to deal with Effy in her own way. If anything JJ by getting the police involved now, we're helping Naomi if... If the worst happens." Katie gulped, she hated even considering the possibility of everything not being alright with Emily, or her niece.

"You did the right thing." JJ smiled, knowing Katie needed support, someone to tell her she'd made the right decision. "Would you like to go back to the hospital now?"

"Not really. That sounds really bad doesn't it? I just need some time away from that place, mum or James will text me if anything happens. Can we just go somewhere?" Katie asked, feeling guilty for suggesting being anywhere but with her sister, but it was too hard right now.

"Well, my rabbit Houdini is probably feeling rather hungry right now, but I don't want you to think I'm trying to get you back to my place." JJ blushed, feeling like a bit of an idiot and trying to prevent himself from getting locked on. But just as he felt that familiar tension and worry rise up in him, the hand that placed itself inside his calmed him down.

"Lets go feed Houdini." Katie laughed, leaning into JJ, enjoying the support he provided.

**

Naomi couldn't help but feel terrified by all the wires that surrounded Emily, she couldn't help feeling terrified by Emily's appearance either, bruises that stood out so vividly due to the paleness of Emily's skin. Stroking away a piece of Emily's hair, Naomi felt like her heart would explode, this love was terrifying as well, it was the strongest force she knew.

"I'm going to talk to you, even if you can't hear me, or even if you can hear me and you just want me to shut up, i'm going to talk to you." Naomi started, laughing at herself, feeling slightly ridiculous. "Ems we have a daughter, she's really beautiful, like you. She's tiny, but she's strong, a fighter and I know she'll be okay." Naomi continued, it felt easier now, less ridiculous so she carried on. "We'll be the best family in the world, well probably not the best, because I'll still be a moany twat, and you'll still be the messiest person alive, but we'll be really happy... I could sit here and promise you the world Em, but I probably wouldn't be able to give it to you, and in fact I think promising you something that I can't give you, is probably worse than admitting I can't give it to you. What I can promise is myself, and for some reason, a reason I will never understand, you really like me, love me. So I think promising myself, promising every single part of me, is something you'll really like."

Naomi took a deep breath, steadying herself she leaned in and placed a kiss on Emily's lips, so softly... Praying almost that it would wake her sleeping beauty, with no reaction Naomi instead leaned in to Emily and gently whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to ask you to marry me Emily, so come back to me."


	17. Chapter 17

The walk home was nice, Katie liked holding JJ's hand, she liked how it felt intertwined with her own. They talked, about all sorts really, because conversation between them was easy, it just flowed between them. They talked about Emily, they talked about what they loved about her, they talked about all the things they would do when Emily woke up. They talked about the baby, about how tiny she was, they discussed what names they thought Emily and Naomi had been considering, and about decorating the nursery for them.

The walk was a long one really, but it seemed to pass by in minutes, Katie felt a flutter of excitement as she reached JJ's house. She couldn't help but think how badly she wanted him, how being in the same house as him would probably be too much for her, how good it would feel and how right it would feel being with him. Watching as JJ unlocked the door, she met his eyes briefly, sharing a smile, a smile that turned to a look of confusion when a tall, slender woman wearing only a towel was stood behind the door.

"Who the hell are you?" Katie managed to force out, looking to JJ, watching the shock on his face as he watched the girl in front of him, smile and pull the towel around her tighter.

"I could ask the same question to you." She sighed, raising an eyebrow as she looked Katie up and down. Making it clear that she didn't exactly approve, which of course infuriated Katie to no end.

"Aimee?!" JJ finally spoke, spluttering out the name, as if he hardly believed he she was standing in front of him. Katie was still desperately looking back and forth between the pair, trying to figure out the connection.

"J... Who is this?" Katie finally asked, with a feeling that she really wouldn't like the answer.

"His girlfriend" Aimee stated confidently, brushing her damp, long, brown hair back. She was petite, pretty but nothing stunning, she looked nice.

"Ex-girlfriend" JJ quickly corrected, feeling Katie immediately freeze, she was moving away from JJ, creating a mammoth distance between them. JJ could suddenly feel everything falling down around him.

"We never broke up." Aimee pointed out, shooting a glare at JJ and then giving Katie a victorious look, Katie immediately erased all thoughts of this girl being nice, she was a bitch, and not even the good kind.

"You moved to America!" JJ complained, rubbing his forehead as he tried to cope with the ever-growing level of stress, that was building inside him. Now it was JJ who felt like he was watching a game of tennis, back and forth at the two women who were staring daggers at each other.

"And now i'm back... Christ she looks like Emily, Jonah that's just weird." Aimee narrowed her eyes, she'd always thought her boyfriend had a secret crush on his best friend, now here he was with a clone of her, only slightly less classy Aimee thought with a smirk.

"I'm her fucking twin sister" Katie spat, trying her hardest to contain the desire to rip this girls head off. Why had she never heard anything about this girl before?

"This is Fitch Bitch? Bloody hell" Aimee gasped, Emily's mysterious sister, the one who worked in fashion, the one who they all hated. Aimee had heard many stories but she never thought she'd get to meet her. And what was she doing her with JJ?

"Fitch Bitch... Nice J." Katie snapped, turning on her heels she began to walk away, tears welling up in her eyes. It felt like her heart was breaking, the last time she'd involved her heart had been with Freddie and he's snapped it like it meant nothing, she'd trusted the slowly repairing heart to no-one, not until JJ and now he'd done exactly the same. What was the point of love if it hurt this much?

"Katie please! Katie please come back." JJ called after her, but it was pointless, she just didn't want to know. Leaving him to deal with an ex-girlfriend, one he'd thought was the love of his life, who clearly wanted him back.

**

"... Right and now we just take her temperature, make sure she's alright outside of the incubator." The Nurse explained to Naomi, as Naomi cradled her tiny daughter in her arms. It was a bit terrifying, the baby really was tiny, and Naomi was convinced she'd break her if she held on too tightly.

"I'm doing this all wrong, I'm rubbish." Naomi sighed, as the little girl in her arms began to wriggle, only the smallest of movements but it had Naomi convinced she'd done something wrong.

"You're doing a really good job there, just trust that you're doing the right thing. She looks happy, she always livens up when you come to visit." The nurse beamed, gently encouraging Naomi who was slowly gaining in confidence.

"Do you think she'll be alright with Emily, surely they're missing out on bonding... It's worrying me." Naomi sighed, voicing her concerns, as she traced her finger along her daughters cheek.

"I think they'll be just fine." The nurse nodded, leaving Naomi to sit with the baby. Naomi decided she would like these little moments, when it was just her and the baby. She'd sit telling her stories about Emily, describing her in great detail, just to make her feel real and she'd keep on doing it, until Emily woke up. It was also peaceful, at least it was, until the door flew open and Katie walked in.

"Shit, please tell me Emily's okay?" Naomi suddenly panicked, it was the first thought that occurred to her, because she could think of no other explanation for Katie's mascara stained face, red eyes, and complete look of distress.

"Huh... Oh right, yeah Emily's fine. Oh Nai, oh god why didn't you tell me about Aimee?" Katie stuttered, bursting into tears again, much to the annoyance of the nurse who clearly wasn't impressed with the break in peace.

"Aimee? Oh my god Aimee! She's back?" Naomi gasped, suddenly Katie's mood made complete sense. If Aimee was back, that threw everything into chaos.

Aimee was JJ's girlfriend, for a couple of years she'd been with JJ, she was friendly with Emily and Naomi, the four of them forming a little group. Double dates, all the normal stuff. Naomi and Emily were pretty certain that JJ and Aimee would end up getting married, Aimee was confident and pretty, she helped bring him out of his shell, she was lively and funny, intelligent and ambitious. She was quite a catch really. Then the job offer had come up, working on a magazine in New York for a year, with the possibility of a longer-term job offer afterwards. It was the perfect opportunity, a dream opportunity, the chance for Aimee to get away from writing the knitwear column, in a magazine whose target audience ranged from about Sixty all the way through to death. Aimee had asked JJ to go with her, begged him even, but he couldn't do it, couldn't leave his family, his friends, his life. So they sort of broke up, sort of Naomi thought being the key term here, because they always assumed that one day they'd find their way back to each other.

So here she was, returning to stir things up, just at the point where Naomi and Emily had thought that JJ might have actually gotten over her. It hadn't escaped Naomi's memory, the long nights sat listening to JJ cry, practically living on their sofa because he couldn't cope with the memories his home brought up.

"Yes, she's back. I've lost him Nai, i've really lost him." Katie sobbed, leaning her head into Naomi, the nurse came over and took the baby, allowing Naomi to wrap her arms around her almost sister-in-law, providing the little bit of comfort that she could.

**

JJ sat in his armchair, waiting for Aimee to come back from getting changed. He tried Katie's number for the fifth time, but he got sent to message bank with every, single try. He really wished he could talk to Emily right now, she'd know what to do, she'd tell him what to say. Making this decision on his own, well that was hard, but was it really a decision? Katie had walked away, Aimee wanted him to try again, surely the solution was simple? Then he thought about how he felt, thought about Katie's smile, her cute lisp and her eyes, so deep and beautiful it hurt to look at them for too long, and all of a sudden everything was confused again.

"I fed Houdini, he looked a little hungry when I arrived." Aimee smiled, toweling her wet hair, watching JJ as he sat wringing his hands.

"Thank you." JJ muttered, raising his head to meet Aimee's eyes. They were different, they didn't make his heart race, he didn't feel like the whole world would collapse if he tore his head away, he didn't love them. He didn't love her.

"Jonah, I want to make this work. I want us to be a proper couple again, I've fought really hard to get a job here in England, to be with you." Aimee smiled, kneeling down and resting her chin on JJ's knee. "I love you."

"I... I..." JJ stuttered. To mutter false words or to tell the truth? It's strange how the entire direction of your life from this point, can rely on a simple sentence.


	18. Chapter 18

Naomi was feeling slightly annoyed, she didn't want to leave the hospital, she'd wanted to go and sit with the baby or Emily all day. Instead she found herself at home, blocking the doorway to the guest bedroom, as she watched Katie furiously throwing her belongings into a suitcase. It hadn't taken long for emotional Katie to morph into mega bitch Katie, and now Naomi was stuck trying to persuade an angry Katie not to leave.

"Seriously Katie, I'm not letting you go. Why don't we just sit down and talk about this?" Naomi sighed, grabbing the suitcase from Katie, and shoving it on top of the wardrobe, where she knew Katie wouldn't be able to reach.

"I'll leave without my shit then, I can buy new clothes, doesn't fucking matter to me." Katie screeched, stomping her foot and throwing a high heel at Naomi's head.

"Katie stop being a bitch for just one minute and think about this! Did JJ even say he'd chosen Aimee?" Naomi asked, ducking out the way, to avoid a possible head injury, courtesy of Katie's Jimmy Choos.

"Of course he's fucking choosing that bitch, why wouldn't he? She's the love of his life. I'm nothing... I don't need all this drama! I'm going to get away, go to that fashion show in Paris and then when I come back, he'll be out of my life, and everything will be better." Katie ranted, attempting to jump up and reach her suitcase, but failing miserably she let out a squeal of rage, kicked the wardrobe and then proceeded to hop around the room in pain.

"You're sticking your head in the sand! What about Emily? Don't you want to be here for her?" Naomi asked, trying to force away laughter at the sight of Katie holding her foot in pain.

"Emily is going to be okay, she's got you Nai, and I'll be back in a month." Katie sighed, slumping down onto the bed, holding onto her foot. She felt bad, she should be sticking around for Emily, but this was hurting too much.

"I know this is shit, even if J does decide to give things another go with Aimee, that doesn't mean you have to leave. I thought you wanted to be part of Emily's life, the baby's life? You've spent your whole life being selfish, it's time to grow up." Naomi exhaled, sitting down on the floor next to Katie's feet.

"Fuck off Naomi, you don't understand this, this is the first time I've ever felt like this and the stupid tosser completely fucks me over." Katie gulped, furious that she was letting herself cry over JJ again. "I need to leave, I need to get back my life back. He's made me into someone I don't even recognise."

"He's made you human Katie, trust me we don't need robobitch Katie back." Naomi smiled, leaning her head against Katie's knee, as the two sat in silent contemplation.

**

It was like trying to wade through a dark mist, she'd never wanted to escape from something this much in her life. She could hear the familiar voices, nurses chattering, she wanted to call out to them and ask them to help her get through the mist, but she couldn't seem to get her body to do anything. Where was Naomi? She was certain she'd heard her earlier, so distant, but she would recognise the blondes voice absolutely anywhere. Then there was another voice, one she definitely recognised, muttering apologies.

"Ems, your probably can't hear me, but I need to say sorry. Been hanging round this fucking place for hours, your family never seem to leave." Effy sighed, slowly taking off her sunglasses, praying that none of the nurses recognised her. "I'm a bit of a mess, but it was an accident Emily, I swear I never meant to hurt you."

Effy rubbed her hands together, she was freezing, she'd been standing around outside for so long, waiting for her opportunity. The minute she'd seen Naomi and Katie leave, she knew that there was a chance that Emily would be alone. Effy was too scared to go home, she'd been tipped off that the police wanted a word, she'd guessed it was going to happen eventually but it didn't stop the fact that it was fucking scary. She'd tried calling her brother Tony, but all she'd simply gotten his answer-phone, even he didn't have time for her anymore.

"I can't get myself straight Ems, I mess up every good thing in my life, and now I've messed up your life as well. Please wake up Emily, please wake up." Effy begged, gripping onto Emily's hand.

**

"Jonah, normally I'd say the stuttering thing is cute, but seriously I need you to give me some confirmation here. We're going to give this another go, right?" Aimee smiled, desperately trying to get JJ to meet her own eyes, she could feel him slipping away from her.

"Could you be with someone that's in love with someone else?" JJ sighed, pulling himself away from Aimee.

"Katie." Aimee stated simply, shaking her head. "What is that Naomi and Emily used to say about her? A flake? Can't commit to anyone? Doesn't have time for anyone but herself, selfish, a user... Want me to continue Jonah?"

"Stop it. You don't know her." JJ snapped, hating those words, those horrible words that Aimee was using to describe Katie. "You're a hypocrite, you're the user Aimee, you just left me and now you expect to come back and have everything go back to how it was before?"

"I asked you to come with me! Christ Jonah, what was I supposed to do?" Aimee snapped back, shaking her head. "She'll break your heart, but we can make this work, we can fall in love all over again... Please."

"I'm sorry. Look if you need somewhere to stay, I don't mind you staying here until you get yourself sorted, I'll sleep on the sofa. I need to go though." JJ sighed, standing up. He felt guilty, walking away from someone who once had such a hold on his heart, but he couldn't control the way he felt now.

**

"...I'll lay in front of the taxi, honest I will." Naomi warned, still trying to persuade Katie not to leave. She was starting to think it was pointless, just like Emily, Katie was ridiculously stubborn.

"Don't be a twat Naomi. I've agreed to go to this show now, they've paid for first class travel as well." Katie explained, pulling her suitcase down the stairs which Naomi had reluctantly fetched from the top of the wardrobe.

"Fucking hell, fine leave, but I think the whole thing is stupid. You don't even know that things are over with JJ, and you've already got your bags packed." Naomi grunted, refusing to beg Katie, even though she really needed her support right now.

"Tell Ems I love her, that I'll be back soon." Katie smiled, kissing Naomi on the cheek, as she heard the taxi driver honk his horn. Naomi rolled her eyes, before grabbing hold of Katie's suitcase and carrying it to the car.

"I'll... I'll miss you Katiekins." Naomi blushed, kicking herself for showing affection. Even more embarrassed when Katie wrapped her arms around her, but she returned the hug regardless.

"Miss you too twat." Katie smiled, getting into the back of the taxi, waving as the driver pulled out. Sinking into the back seat, her heart throbbing in pain. This show better have a fuckload of free booze, Katie thought to herself.

**

James would recognise her anywhere, there was one particular picture of her which he'd spent many a night drooling over. He knew exactly who the girl sitting next to his sisters bedside was. How could she just be sat there? After what she did... Why wasn't anyone doing anything about it?

James reached into his pocket, fumbling for his mobile phone, tapping in the number for the police.

"You're still looking for Effy Stonem right? Well, I know where she is..." James stated, there was no way this bitch would get away with what she'd done.

**

Naomi had to keep telling herself to slow down, she just couldn't help it though, she needed to be with Emily and this drive just seemed to last forever. She flicked the radio on, hoping that something would come on to distract her, but it was just crappy pop music on every station. Emily would probably be loving it, singing along, Naomi thought with a smile.

The sight of the police car outside the hospital grabbed Naomi's attention, mainly because it was accompanied by a group of paparazzi, all desperate for the perfect shot for the Sunday tabloids. Quickly pulling her car into a space, Naomi ran down to the front of the hospital, just in time to witness Effy being pulled out, trying to shield her face from the flashing bulbs of the cameras.

Blue eyes met blue eyes, as Naomi and Effy found each other across the gathering crowd. Naomi watching in shock, as Effy mouthed 'sorry' before letting the officer push her head down, shoving her into the back seat of the police car.

Finally finding the power to move again, Naomi navigated her way around the gathering crowd, before getting in the lift to take her to Emily's floor. The whole floor was awash with chatter and gossip, one of the nurses pointed to Naomi before whispering something to her colleague. Glaring, Naomi tried to ignore them all, pushing open the door of Emily's room.

"I called the police, she was just sat her with Ems." James sighed, stroking his sisters hand. "Did I do the right thing?" He asked turning round to Naomi.

"Of course." Naomi smiled, even if she wasn't completely sure if it was the right thing, she knew it wasn't something she could share with James.

"Where's Katie?" James asked, stepping aside to let Naomi sit down next to Emily, he hovered awkwardly, rearranging a vase of flowers next to Emily's bed.

"Paris." Naomi answered, rolling her eyes at James, who shook his head angrily. Trust Katie to let them down.

"Right. I'll leave you to it then. Do you think they'd let me see the baby?" James asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm pretty sure they'd be okay with it, you are her uncle." Naomi nodded, giving James a supportive smile, she really did like him, even if he could be a pervy little twat sometimes. He reminded her a lot of Emily, had the same sweet smile.

"Awesome." James replied, pushing the door, leaving Naomi alone with Emily.

"I'm back." Naomi whispered to Emily, kicking off her shoes before climbing onto the bed with Emily, she just needed to feel close to her. Curling into Emily's side, she reached to grip hold of Emily's hand, gently kissing Emily's cheek.

Then all of a sudden, a brief flutter of eyes, the sudden tightening grip on Naomi's hand, as those perfect lips tried to force out a word. This was it, the moment life started making sense again.

"Naomi..."

**I can almost hear the collective sigh of relief lol! Happy with this? Not happy? Let me know in the usual way, reviewers are awesome people... Want to be awesome? You know what to do!**


	19. Chapter 19

Paris, it's beautiful the first time you visit, it's still pretty interesting the second time, the third time you take in all the sights you haven't seen the first two times, the fourth time you start getting a bit bored of the same old shit, so by the time you reach your thirty-seventh time of visiting, it just becomes a bit samey. The shopping was still awesome, but the fashion shows were just filled with the same people, all spouting the same crap they did before. Katie had planned to send someone else to this, someone who still found these shows interesting, who still got excited by the freebies and the clothes, but she needed to get away from everything at home. Paris was going to be her escape.

The hotel was amazing, that was definitely an advantage, and she wasn't paying a penny for the suite, which always made things a lot more enjoyable. Throwing herself down onto the massive double bed, she let herself relax into the comfort of the very expensive sheets, thinking about how much she'd love to just fall asleep right now. It wasn't that simple though, she had work to do, which she hoped would serve as a distraction from everything that was happening in her personal life at the moment.

She wanted to call Naomi though first, wanted to make sure that everything was alright with Emily, thinking of Emily started off the pang of guilt that had been irritating her the entire journey to Paris. She felt selfish, childish and a bit stupid, for just running off and leaving her sister like this. All she wanted to do was to be squeezing Emily's hand, letting her know that she was there, because they'd spent so long apart and now they'd finally got their relationship back on track, there was no way she wanted Emily to think she was letting her down.

The phone just rang out though, she considered trying her mother, but decided against it, because she knew it would involve a lecture, one that Katie really could do without. JJ's number briefly flashed through her head, the thought making her stomach flip, she could call him, he'd probably know what was going on with Emily. Or, maybe he'd be too busy, laying in bed with Aimee, the two of them together. Katie really had to stop torturing herself with thoughts like these, it was just too much.

Looking at her watch, Katie let out a deep sigh, she really did have to get moving, her car would be here to pick her up soon. Standing up she walked towards the bathroom, letting her clothes fall messily to the floor, as she stepped into the shower, letting the hot water rinse away all the bad thoughts and feelings, that were torturing her body.

**

"Shit, fuck, oh my fucking god, erm... Oh god hang on, I should probably go and get someone, fuck! Oh my fucking god, Ems!" Naomi stuttered, pulling herself up, she was half heading towards the door, a million thoughts running round her head before she stopped herself. Spinning on her heels, she marched back over to the bed and placed a gentle, yet forceful kiss on Emily's lips. Feeling reunited at last, as Emily kissed back with a confused desperation, still completely unsure what was happening.

"Nai..." Emily croaked, trying to pull herself up, but her aching body stopped her. Emily suddenly became aware of how differently she felt, her wrist encased in plaster the heaviness being the first thing she was aware of. Then there was the aching of her entire body, the way it hurt to move even a little. Finally, the realisation that scared her the most, Emily couldn't feel the baby, she didn't feel pregnant. "Oh" she gasped, her good arm moving to her stomach, desperate to feel anything.

"Ems it's okay, she's okay. They had to do a C-Section, but she's doing really well, she's a fighter just like you are." Naomi explained, realising that Emily was aware she wasn't pregnant anymore. Doing her best to hold in tears, she didn't want Emily to see that she was scared, Naomi wanted Emily to be positive, because it was would hold them all together.

"But it's too soon." Emily groaned gently, her maternal instincts kicking in, it was all she could do not to throw off the wires that were attached to her body, and run around the hospital until she found her baby girl.

"You should see her, she's tiny. She's beautiful though, she has your eyes Em." Naomi soothed, pulling herself back onto the bed, she leaned down and stroked Emily's hair with her un-fractured hand, consciously hiding the other, because she was embarrassed to let Emily see how she hadn't coped without her.

"A little girl... We have a daughter." Emily smiled, her heart racing as she let herself relax for a moment, into Naomi's arms where she felt so safe. She wasn't strong enough to move yet, in fact all she wanted to do was sleep, so she nestled in closer to Naomi's warmth, letting it take over her.

"Emily, I want to ask you something." Naomi muttered, reaching into her pocket, she fumbled for the ring. Taking a deep breath she took it out, holding it in front of Emily. "Will you marry me?"

There was nothing but silence, which made Naomi panic, she could feel everything slipping away until she heard the reassuring sound of Emily's snores. Looking down, she could see that Emily was fast asleep.

"I finally get the fucking courage and you fall asleep." Naomi laughed, leaning down to kiss Emily's forehead, enjoying being near her again, enjoying those snores because they symbolised some kind of normality, that Naomi couldn't wait to reclaim.

**

JJ hadn't gone to find Katie. He probably should have done straight away, but instead he'd gone to his mums house, because right now he needed someone to relax him and look after him. His mum was relieved to see him, she made comments about him looking thin, the usual mum type stuff, and she noticed almost immediately that something was wrong.

"Jonah you don't look happy? Is this about your er... 'Friend' Emily?" JJ's mum asked, blushing red at the mention of Emily, because she'd never been completely comfortable with that girl, since the moment JJ had come down the stairs with her in tow.

"Aimee is back, she's back from America." JJ sighed, watching his mother flinch openly at the mention of her name. They'd always gotten along quite well, JJ's mum loved that Aimee called him Jonah just as she did, and they'd found they had plenty in common, in fact Aimee was pretty much perfect daughter-in-law material. But then she'd gone and broke her little boys heart, which pretty much made her public enemy number one.

"Well I hope you told her that you're not interested." JJ's mum sighed, pushing a meal in front of JJ, he really needed to eat up.

"I'm not interested, i'm sort of seeing someone at the moment. Only I think I might have ruined it all, because I think she thinks that I want to get back with Aimee, but I don't because I love Katie." JJ blurted out, allowing his mother a second to register all the details of her sons complicated love life.

"So you love this Katie? Well, then you just need to explain that you're not with Aimee anymore." JJ's mum smiled, taking hold of her sons hand and rubbing it supportively.

"You're right! I should go and find her, I've got to go and tell her that I love her!" JJ smiled, standing up abruptly from the table, he raced off to go and grab his jacket.

"JONAH JEREMIAH JONES! Get back to this table and finish your dinner. You can't declare love on an empty stomach!" JJ's mum called, watching her son reluctantly return to the table to finish off his meal. "So do I know this Katie then?" JJ's mum enquired, sipping at her glass of wine, as JJ shoveled his food in.

"She's Emily's sister." JJ explained, standing back as his mother spluttered her glass of wine all over him. "Mum!"

"Sorry Jonah... Emily's sister?" JJ's mum repeated, a look of confusion on her face, as she tried to tab the wine off of JJ's shirt.

"Her twin sister, I really should go and change this shirt before I go to find Katie. See you later mum." JJ smiled, kissing his mums cheek before running for the door. Leaving his poor mother to stand, with a look of shock, as she tried to get her head around everything.

**

"Katie... Katie... KATIE!" The man in front of her repeated, she wasn't really registering a word she was saying though, jumping at the sound of her name being practically shouted in the middle of the busy restaurant.

"Huh? Sorry..." Katie apologised loosely, picking at her salad, as she tried to reengage withe conversation at the table. She could see everyone looking at her expectantly, as if they were expecting an answer to a question she hadn't registered in the slightest.

"You're coming to the party tonight right? It's a pretty big event, lots of celebrities, lots of paparazzi and tons of fashion darlings. Anyone who's anyone will be there hon." One of the women at the table explained, Katie vaguely recognised her as the editor for some big fashion magazine.

"Er I guess so. Do I have an invitation?" Katie stuttered, she couldn't remember whether anyone had invited her, she hadn't really been connected with anything that had been happening at work recently.

"You're Katie Fucking Fitch baby, of course you have an invite." The guy who had been calling her name before, laughed, he leaned over and kissed Katie's hand. "She's so bloody darling isn't she?"

"Yeah, I'll be there I guess." Katie smiled, cursing that she would now have to go out and find something fierce to wear, too much fucking effort when you're nursing a broken heart.

**

There was a different atmosphere in the hospital, that was one of the first things the JJ picked up on. There were no worried Fitch's hanging around outside Emily's room, so he curiously gazed through the door to spot, a now awake Emily, surrounded by her family, with Naomi wrapped protectively around Emily. Holding onto her tightly, scared to let her go.

JJ knocked quietly on the door, before letting himself inside, feeling slightly exposed as everyone turned to look at him. He shuffled nervously, smoothing down the fresh t-shirt he'd pulled on.

"J!" Emily smiled warmly, beaming at her best friend. Unable to understand why everyone else in the room was glaring at him.

"What are you doing here? Prick." James muttered, earning a smack on the arm from Rob, and an astonished look from Emily, who really didn't get what the animosity towards JJ was all about. Though whatever it was, might explain why Katie wasn't here.

"Sorry to interrupt, it's very good to see you Emily, I've missed you. I... I know this probably isn't a good time, I was just wondering though, does anyone know where Katie is?" JJ stuttered, fully aware that Rob looked like he wanted to tear him limb from limb.

"She's in Paris, to get away from you, because you're fucking your ex." James explained, his use of language gaining him yet another smack on the arm from Rob.

"I haven't! I didn't... Oh bobbins, Paris?" JJ panicked, rubbing his forehead he looked at Naomi pleadingly, causing her to get up, leaving Emily's side reluctantly, to take JJ outside and away from the fierce expressions of the Fitch family.

"Paris?" JJ repeated desperately trying to stop his mind from racing, he almost felt sick of the thought of not being with Katie. Why hadn't he gone after her straight away? Why hadn't he stopped her.

"J she thought you and Aimee were getting back together, she got the offer to go to some fashion show in Paris and she took it, I'm sorry." Naomi explained, soothing him with a supportive hand on his arm. Watching as the man in front of her began to shake, looking completely horrified that Katie had run away from him.

"I need to get her, I need to go and get her." JJ rushed, trying to devise a plan in his head, working out the details of how he would get to Paris, and what he would do when he got there.

"J you can't, those events are crawling in security. They won't let you within a mile of any of the events Katie will be at." Naomi sighed, trying to talk some sense into her desperate looking friend.

"I'm an employee, I'm her accountant. I'll find a way Naomi, do you have any details of where she is at all?" JJ explained, not overly sure if he really would be okay once he got to Paris, but very determined to try.

"Here take my key, she left all the stuff she was planning with next to my laptop, I hope you know what you're doing J." Naomi groaned, fumbling for her housekeys before passing them over to JJ.

"I love her Naomi!" JJ smiled, practically skipping down the corridor he was so desperate to get to Katie. "I love Katie Fitch!!"

"He's mad isn't he?" Rob asked, suddenly appearing behind Naomi.

"Probably... But you can trust him with Katie, like he said, he loves her." Naomi smiled, to her concerned looking, father-in-law to be.

"Just like you love our Ems, Jenna says you're planning on popping the question." Rob grinned, taking a seat outside of the hospital room.

"Is that okay with you?" Naomi asked nervously, Rob had never really made his feelings about her and Emily's relationship completely clear, he'd always just seemed to go with the flow, or just left Jenna to get on with the complaining.

"Babes, you put a smile on my girls face. That makes me happy. Of course if you hurt her, I stick to the same rules as I would if you were a bloke, I'll hunt you down." Rob laughed, nudging a nervous looking Naomi.

**

The doctors hadn't been particularly keen on the idea, in fact they'd pretty much insisted that Emily stay in bed. But due to her basically threatening to cause a riot, scream the place down, and/or make a run for it, the doctors decided it would be for the best to let Emily go to the maternity ward to meet her daughter.

Being wheeled along in a wheelchair, Emily kept glancing up at Naomi, a mixture of nerves and excitement as she willed them to move even faster. Naomi gripped hold of Emily's hand, the two of them sharing the excitement.

"Here she is, here comes mummy." The nurse smiled, bringing the tiny baby out of the incubator, gently bringing her to Emily, helping support her where Emily couldn't because of her broken wrist.

"Hello." Emily gasped, hardly recognising how tiny her voice sounded, she was so overtaken by the rush of love. "She's so beautiful Nai, look at how beautiful she is."

"You did it Ems, you really did it." Naomi grinned, kissing Emily's forehead and stroking the baby's cheek.

"We did it." Emily insisted, because biology didn't matter, this was their child, their achievement. Everything between them was shared.

"So does she have a name then?" The nurse asked, watching as the two women looked at each other and smiled, nodding in agreement.

**Longest chapter so far, the last one will be the LAST! :( Also does anyone have any idea what to call this kid?! I have two front runners for names at the moment but i'm really intrigued to see what you guys think. Naming the child of Naomily DIFFICULT JOB! I've had some really great reviews, Miss Peg you know how awesome you are and how great you are to talk to so a massive thank you for being a great support, and to everyone else that has been reviewing THANK YOU, its amazing to see reviews pop up, I love hearing what you guys think.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Well, I think Jenna would have been a nicer name." Jenna laughed, teasing her daughter. The baby unit was buzzing with excitement as Emily, Naomi and their parents sat around, celebrating the naming of the newest member of their family.

"I was hoping you'd go for Gina, it's a really fabulous name." Gina grinned, joining in the teasing, the two mothers sat laughing together as they cooed over their granddaughter.

Naomi rolled her eyes, she couldn't quite get over just how strange it was, to see both her and Emily's mothers in the same room. Laughing and joking like they were old friends, but it was nice. It gave Naomi hope of some sort of stability and support for her daughter. Naomi turned to her girlfriend, and could see that Emily was getting tired. She didn't dare suggest Emily go back to her room though. Emily would hardly even let anyone else hold the baby, so leaving wouldn't be an option. Perhaps she'd have to have a word with the nurse, get her to suggest Emily go back, she might just listen if it came from a nurse.

"Well, I like it, just the way it is, the girls have chosen a gorgeous name, for my gorgeous granddaughter. Little Ella is going to be spoilt rotten by her old grandad!" Rob grinned, pulling stupid faces at the baby, as he flapped his arms around. Naomi couldn't help but laugh at the sight, nudging Emily.

"Dad you'll scare her." Emily laughed, pushing her father away. Not noticing as Naomi slipped away, a quick conversation with the nurse, who nodded in agreement. Letting Naomi return to Emily's side before she made her way over.

"Right Emily, you need your rest. A porter is on his way, to take you back to your room." The nurse explained, crossing her arms to show Emily she meant business. Fully expecting Emily's immediate reaction, as she watched the new mums face contort to one of protest.

"I can't go yet, I can't leave Ella." Emily panicked, gripping on tighter to her daughter, she looked to Naomi desperately.

"Ems, she needs her rest as much as you do. You can go and get some sleep, and we'll come back in the morning." Naomi assured, taking hold of Emily's good hand, entwining her fingers in Emily's.

"Nai, I can't do this. I can't leave her." Emily muttered, her lip quivering as she tried to fight back tears. Jenna, Rob and Gina, all made their way out of the room, leaving Naomi and Emily alone with their daughter.

"She's going to be in hospital for a long time Emily, and it's going to be hard. But this is about making her strong enough to come home, we have her whole life ahead of us Em, these couple of months will fly by." Naomi assured, kissing Emily's forehead before taking the baby from her, moving her back to the incubator.

"Nighty night baby girl." Naomi whispered, running a finger along her daughters cheek. Turning back to Emily, wiping away the tears that were steadily flowing now from Emily's eyes. Kissing them away, holding on tightly.

**

It was a beautiful dress, she'd been offered it on loan from some designer. Oh the perks of being Katie Fitch sometimes. She liked the way it fit, clinging to her curves, showing off her cleavage. She finished it off with some jewellery she'd treated herself to, and a pair of killer heels. Applying perfect make-up, styling her hair, she looked... Well, hot. Simple as really, not that she really cared, all she really wanted to do was lock herself away, eat chocolate and strop.

The phone rang, reception informing her that her car had arrived, ready to take her to the event. She plastered on a fake smile, one which she was fairly certain wouldn't move until the end of the night. Running out, and into the waiting car, she didn't notice that she'd just passed JJ who was making his way inside the hotel.

JJ had found Katie's hotel quickly enough, this was hopefully going to be straightforward. Only things were never that straightforward, as JJ quickly discovered. Reception informing him that he'd just missed Miss Fitch. Though after a considerable bribe of euros, the receptionist finally conceded to tell him exactly where Katie was.

"Monsieur! A little tip, you won't get in looking like that, it's very black tie." The receptionist suggested, with a heavy French accent, eyeing JJ up and down. She smiled at him, wondering what his connection with the powerful Katie Fitch was.

"Oh right... Oh bobbins, will anywhere be open at this time?" JJ squeaked, panicking as he realised he hadn't really thought out any of the details of this plan, there was no way he could afford to stay at a hotel like this either.

"I could make some phonecalls? We do our best to satisfy needs of our guests." The receptionist smiled sweetly, she was clearly very interested in JJ, she was going out of her way to be helpful. Though the bribe from JJ was probably sweetening the deal.

"Well, see i'm not technically a guest, i'm sort of just here to declare my love to someone." JJ blushed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

The receptionist sighed, looking JJ up and down once again, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him, looking so lost. Chewing on her lip, she tapped her pen against the desk, before coming to her decision

"Give me half an hour monsieur, you'll have a suit, strictly rental. You leave your bag, as insurance. Go find your lady love, she's a lucky girl." The receptionist winked, getting on the phone.

**

Naomi looked at her watch, it was past midnight, so what she was doing was a bit ridiculous. She was driving along, trying to remember exactly where it was, and then she saw it, illuminated joy. Why the fuck was a place like this open at this time? Who came here to play the arcades this late? Naomi looked around, clearly the answer was drunks and old men, it was a bit creepy.

She moved along, checking each machine until she found it, the one that had the little pink unicorn, identical to the one she'd broken. Shoved right to the back, it was going to take a lot of time... And a lot of 2p's!

Meanwhile Emily was making a painfully slow walk, Emily wished she'd brought the wheelchair, but she thought it would look too suspicious. A late night break out, Emily tried to avoid the nurses. It took her nearly quarter of an hour but finally she was there. Sneaking in, she could see the same nurse from earlier, engrossed in some paperwork. Emily took the opportunity to get to her daughter, her heart finally relaxing for the first time since she'd left her side.

"Mummy's here." Emily whispered

**

JJ looked at himself in the mirror, smiling as he smoothed his tie down. The receptionist, whose name he discovered was Amelie, smiled at him, straightening the lapels on his jacket.

"Mr. Jones you look perfect. Miss Fitch will be a very lucky lady! You must hurry now." Amelie squealed, having heard the whole story of JJ and Katie, whilst waiting for the suit to be delivered.

JJ ran out, getting into a waiting taxi, trying to work out exactly how he was going to get inside this big, exclusive event. Then exactly how he was going to find Katie once inside, and finally exactly what he was going to say to her when he saw her. It was a lot to think about, far too much to worry about, for once JJ was just going to go with the flow and hope that everything worked out, maybe things didn't have to be exact for once.

JJ's first tactic was confidence, he decided to walk towards the entrance confidently as possible, then hope that no one dared ask him for a ticket. Marching up to the bouncers, JJ's nervous smile betrayed him, narrowing their eyes at the nervous looking guy in front of them the bouncers stopped JJ in his tracks.

"Name?" One grunted, grabbing a clipboard, with what presumably was a guest list attached to it. The bouncer was way over 6ft tall, stocky build, wearing a black bomber jacket, to JJ he was terrifying.

"I'm with Katie Fitch." JJ nodded, feeling slightly nervous as the two large men cornered him. Backing up slightly, JJ had to remind himself that Katie was more than worth any hassle.

"Course you are! No name on the guest list. No entry." The other bouncer insisted, shoving JJ slightly. He wasn't quite as tall as his friend, but he had arms that looked like tree trunks, and a permanently fixed snarl, that indicated his wasn't exactly friendly.

JJ wasn't quite sure what to do, he certainly wasn't in anywhere near the physical shape to even attempt to take these two on. He didn't have enough cash to even attempt a bribe, and he had a feeling that even if he did, they weren't the type to accept. Trying to assess the situation, JJ ran his eyes around, stopping on a pack of cards.

"Pass me the pack of cards, I'll show you a trick, if you're going to make me wait out here." JJ smiled confidently, bemused the two bouncers looked at each other, shrugging as they passed the pack of cards over to JJ. The bulk of guests had already made their way inside, so the bouncers were at a loose end, this strange guy could be just the entertainment they needed.

Shuffling the pack, JJ fanned the deck. Asking for them to pick a card each, and replace it in the pack, JJ quickly reshuffled and pulled out two cards, holding them up in the direction of their respective owners.

"Right is this your card?" JJ smiled, knowing that it was. This was a basic trick, something he could probably do in his sleep.

"Bloody hell, yeah it is!" One of the bouncers laughed, nudging his mate, the two slapped JJ on the back in a celebratory fashion.

"Want me to show you another trick?" JJ suggested, his confidence gaining as he finalized the details of his plan in his mind. He could see this was going to be easier than he could have anticipated.

"Go on then mate" The second bouncer encouraged, narrowing his eyes, determined to concentrate, and try to work out how the trick was done.

"Okay now I need you to pick a card, then close your eyes." JJ explained, the two men did exactly as they were told. Eyes shut, card clasped in their hands, JJ quickly dropped the rest of the cards and sneaked off inside. Leaving the two bouncers, still stood with their eyes closed.

Inside it was busy, JJ scanned the room, there was no sign of Katie anywhere. Strolling up to a group, he asked whether they'd seen Katie Fitch, all of them shaking their heads, before carrying on their conversation. JJ spent the next ten minutes, searching the whole room. Until finally someone suggested they'd seen her outside.

The entire outside was covered in fairylights, there weren't many people around, most were inside. It made it easier to spot Katie, sat on the edge of a small wall that ran around part of the garden. She looked completely breathtaking, JJ could feel his heart racing. He could hear music playing gently in the background, as he approached where Katie was sitting.

"Can I have this dance?" JJ asked, watching as Katie whipped her head round, her jaw dropping at the sight of JJ stood before her in a tuxedo. She had a million questions to ask, but no words, she simply allowed JJ to pull her up, as they began to softly slow dance to the music.

"What are you doing here?" Katie eventually managed, trying to pull herself away from JJ, he wouldn't let her, capturing her in his arms again, carrying on their dance.

"What do you think?" JJ asked, raising an eyebrow, could Katie really be so naive?

"This Aimee seems perfect for you." Katie muttered, bitterly, as they softly swayed to the music, hands gripping on desperately.

"She probably would be perfect. She's pretty, funny, intelligent, she loves me..." JJ began, breathing in Katie's scent, the smell driving him insane, his hands drawing circles on her back as they danced.

"Right." Katie uttered bluntly, she didn't need to hear about how great this other girl was.

"She's not you though." JJ quickly added, feeling his heart lurch as Katie smiled. Rain started to fall, but it didn't stop JJ and Katie, they carried on their dance, even as the water started to soak through their clothes. "I love you Katie."

"I love you too." Katie smiled, leaning in to meet JJ's lips, it just felt right. He was here, for her, and he loved her.

**

It had taken all night, and probably about £20 in 2p's but eventually Naomi had finally got the bloody thing. Slipping it into her pocket, Naomi decided it would be a gift for later, right now though she needed to find a way to propose. Walking into Emily's room, she was surprised to see the bed empty, guessing she'd just slipped to the toilet Naomi tried to devise an idea.

It seemed like the perfect plan, Naomi carefully placed the ring inside a chocolate box, that sat on Emily's bedside cabinet. Knowing that when Emily went to reach for one, instead she would get the greatest surprise of her life. Naomi didn't really consider herself a romantic person, she'd bought Emily flowers a couple of times, surprised her every now and again, but it was all a bit soppy the whole romance business. But getting engaged, that was a different matter, it was supposed to be soppy and romantic, so now all she needed was for Emily's sweet tooth to rear its ugly head.

Emily slipped back into the room, minutes after Naomi arrived, happy to go along with Naomi's assumption she'd just been to the toilet. She hadn't intended to spend the entire evening staring at Ella, but it was far too hard to tear herself away.

"This room is such a mess, do the staff ever even clean up?" Jenna moaned barging in, she started shoving the empty wrappers that cluttered Emily's room into the bin, as she approached the bedside cabinet she hovered over the chocolate box. "Are you finished with these darling?"

"There's only nut ones left, eurgh." Emily shook her head, indicating for her mother to take them away, much to Naomi's horror. Watching as Jenna dropped the box into the bin, and carried on her cleaning rampage before storming out.

"Shit!" Naomi muttered, running after Jenna, leaving a surprised looking Emily on her own.

**

Dismissing the rest of the party, a soaked through JJ and Katie made their way back to the hotel. Amelie winking as they walked past the front desk. The second they were in the room, their lips met, moving perfectly together. JJ ran his hand down Katie's back making her shiver, she'd never felt like this before, and she planned to savor every sensation. Katie gripped on tightly, as if her legs would lose all power if she didn't keep holding on. Despite thinking the whole 'weak at the knees' thing was a load of old bollocks before now, truely, she'd finally discovered why people said it.

Pulling apart momentarily, the pair looked at each other, before Katie took a deep breath, gripping hold of JJ's hand. This felt more right than ever before, this is what making love felt like. JJ leaned in and began to kiss Katie's neck, a groan escaping her mouth, making JJ smile and encouraging him to continue. This really wasn't what Katie had expected, JJ was gentle yet forceful, definitely in charge, and Katie, for the first time in her life, was more than happy to let a man take control.

Katie's hands gripped at JJ's tie, pulling it off and over his head, her hands fumbled desperate for the buttons on his shirt, as he shrugged his suit jacket off. Finally pulling his shirt off, Katie let out a satisfied sigh at the sight of his body, running her fingers along his chest. JJ took Katie by surprise, reaching to the zip on the back of her dress, it was seconds before it fell to the ground around her. "Oh... Bobbins." JJ muttered nervously, at the sight of Katie standing in her underwear, Katie giggled and pulled JJ back into a kiss. Their tongues meeting, as Katie pulled JJ towards the bed.

**

"This is impossible!" Naomi moaned to James, the pair sat on a bench. Naomi holding the unicorn toy in her hand, resenting it's permanent fixed smile, when she was having such issues.

"Why don't you just do something simply, stop fucking round with the theatrics, Emily loves you not some grand gesture." James tutted, more interested in his PSP than in Naomi.

"It's got to be special, I only plan on doing this once." Naomi complained, delivering a swift kick to James's shin, in an attempt to get his attention. James looked up briefly, glared, then turned his attention back to the game.

"It's quite simple, it's not like you need to be romantic, you're not going to get a shag out of it, she's still too sick." James laughed, ever practical.

"Does romance always equate to fucking in your world James?" Naomi sighed, rolling her eyes at the youngest Fitch. He clearly hadn't quite grasped the concept of love yet.

"Why else would you bother with flowers? Girls love it, always makes them very grateful." James winked, licking his lips in the same pervy way Emily did when she was horny, as he emphasized the word 'grateful.'

"Pervert." Naomi laughed, she couldn't help but smile at James.

"Cut the crap Naomi, just ask my sister to marry you... God my mates are going to love it when I tell them i'm going to a lesbian wedding." James teased, knowing that Naomi would pick up on the fragments of genuine advice, amidst the pervy comments and jokes.

"Why do I bother confiding in you?" Naomi asked with an over the top sigh, making James chuckle.

"You love me really." He nodded, standing up and kissing Naomi's cheek, she looked like she needed the support right now.

**

"He came and found me mum! Just turned up, and we danced and... Oh mum I'm in love, I'm actually in love." Katie gushed on the phone to her mother, leaving JJ still fast asleep, the sheets wrapped around him. She couldn't take her eyes off him, couldn't pull herself away from the body she'd spent an entire evening learning every part of.

"I'm happy for you darling." Jenna smiled, genuinely meaning it, having learnt a thing about trusting her daughters and their choice of partner. "When are you coming home Katie? Emily needs you."

"We'll spend a couple more nights in Paris, then we're coming straight back." Katie explained, finishing the conversation before slipping back into bed.

"Hello beautiful." JJ smiled, kissing the tip of Katie's nose. Paris really was the city of love, such a 'shame' they wouldn't see more than these four walls!

**

"Present for you Ems!" Naomi chuckled, as she entered the baby unit with the pink unicorn in hand. Emily looked up, breaking into a wide smile as she spotted the toy.

"You found him?!" Emily squealed, reaching out to take the toy from Naomi.

"Actually, he's a poor imitation of the original, but I thought maybe you could learn to love him." Naomi smiled, watching how something so simplistic could make Emily so happy, he was definitely worth the effort.

"I could give it a go." Emily beamed, showing the toy to Ella, who was far more interested in the fact that Naomi was in the room. It really was true what the nurse said, whenever Naomi was around Ella completely perked up. Naomi saw the look as one of encouragement, smiling she decided it was now or never.

"Right third time lucky." Naomi muttered, scooting over so that she was even closer to Emily and Ella. She sat watching Emily, completely lost in their daughter, Naomi hadn't thought it was possible to love Emily more than she already did, but giving birth to their child, it made Naomi's feeling for Emily increase to a level she hadn't realised was possible.

"What is?" Emily asked, barely paying any attention, she was far too focused on Ella, on showing her the cute little unicorn, to see that Naomi was an incredibly pale shade of white.

Naomi pulled out the ring box, flicking it open, she reached out and touched Emily's cheek to get her attention. Emily reluctantly pulled away from their daughter, to respond to Naomi's touch. Her jaw dropping slightly when she saw the ring.

"Marry me." Naomi whispered, unable to stop a beaming smile from escaping, even if her joy was a little premature, seconds were passing and Emily still hadn't responded, she was just sat looking completely shocked. "An answer would be nice Ems, put a girl out of her misery." Naomi added nervously, snapping Emily from her daze.

"Oh my... Yes! Of course yes, you're actually serious aren't you?" Emily asked, panicking that this was a joke, or a dream, anything that would destroy this feeling.

"Emily, I'm sat in front of you, with Ella as my witness, asking you to marry me and you ask if I'm serious?!" Naomi stropped, momentarily, before remembering that Emily had in fact given her an answer. "Hang on a minute you said yes right?"

"Yes. Of course i'll bloody marry you!" Emily squealed, placing Ella down, before throwing herself at Naomi, squeezing her tightly, before flinching in pain at her injuries, but she didn't care, this was far too important.

Their lips crashed together, desperately enjoying the sensation of kissing each other, as if it felt differently now they were engaged. Better, because it simply meant that this kiss was just one of many, because they would be together forever now. They pulled apart reluctantly for a second, as Naomi slipped the ring on Emily's finger, the sight of it set Emily's heart racing, it was just so unbelievably perfect. Naomi leant in, resting her forehead against Emily's, smiling. Completely oblivious to anyone else, they didn't even register when Emily's parents made their way into the room.

"Our girls are happy Jen, really happy." Rob noted, as he and Jenna paused, watching the happiness in front of them. Rob wrapped his arm around his wife, smiling as he saw that she was smiling too.

**So that's it! Hopefully you liked it, if you did or if you didn't why don't you drop me a line and tell me! This is your last chance to review people. Thank you to everyone that has left a review, and to everyone that is reading. **


End file.
